Entre chiens & chats
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Quand les Bladebreakers sont bloqués en Russie et que les Demolition Boys les invitent chez eux en échange de quelques petits services... Yaoi a venir! Chap 7 et 8 enfin là !
1. Un tournoi en Russie? Allonsy!

Me revoila !

Tala : encore ? mais tu vas en commencer combien des fics ?

Bah ! les autres sont pas interessantes parce que t'y est pas ! mais je vais quand même les finir, t'inquiète !

Tala : moi, je m'inquiète pas… je dirait même que je m'en contre fou !

Sympa… bon, faut que je fasse le disclaimer sinon je vais encore l'oublier !

**Disclaimer :** malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux, les persos de beyblade ne m'appartienne pas !

Tala : oui, heureusement, comme tu dit !

**Note : **Cette fic se passe après la première saison alors oublier les deux autres ! Hilary existe pas (tant mieux) mais les persos on l'apparence de la troisième saison… ou de la première ça a pas d'importance ! de toute façon, Tala est beau partout, alors !

Tala : … heu… merci…

Et maintenant… LA FIC ! bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX Entre chiens et chats 

**1° Chapitre: Un tournoi en Russie? Allons-y!**

Enfin ! L'hôtel était juste devant eux ! Fatigués et morts de froid, les Bladebraekers se trainaient difficilement jusqu'au bâtiment.

Tyson : (porte un sac 2 fois plus gros que lui) Vous croyez qu'il sera là, M. Dickenson ? Il a pourtant dit qu'il envoyait quelqu'un nous chercher a l'aéroport, non ?

Max : On aurait peut-être dû attendre encore un peu…

Kenny : On a attendu plus de 2 heures, Max. Et marcher ne nous fait pas de mal ! Regarder comme la ville est jolie sous la neige !

Ray : On est en Russie, Chef. Y neige toute l'année !

Tyson : Ouaip ! Et encore une fois, on va massacrer tous les joueurs russes qui se draisseront sur notre route !

Kai : …

Flash-back POV Ray 

Tout a commencer quand M. Dickenson a appeler Kenny pour lui annoncer que la Russie organisait un tournoi de Beyblade mais qu'il ne savait pas grand chose. Il nous proposa d'aller directement sur place pour en savoir plus. Tyson, impacient comme toujours, déclara que nous devions partir le plus tôt possible.

''Plus vite on pars et plus vite on remportes le tournoi !''

Avait-il dit, sûr de lui.

_C'est ainci que, deux jours plus tard, je me retrouve dans un avion en direction de la Russie, a supporter les gamineries de Tyson ! Mais celui qui est le plus a plaindre, c'est sûrement Kai ! Lui qui était tellement soulagé de quitter ce pays, voilà qu'il doit y retourné trois mois plus tard !_

_Je le regarde discrètement. Il a un regard… étrange… Comment le décrire ? Il a un peu le regard d'un môme qu'on amène a l'école pour la première fois ! Il a cette tension dans les yeux qu'on pourrait autant décrire comme du stresse que comme de l'impaciente !_

_Une demi-heure plus tard, on arrives a destination. Mais ni M. Dickenson, ni personne n'est là pour nous accueillir… On s'assoies sur un banc en attendant. J'espère qu'on attendra pas trop longtemps, mais je ne pense pas. Il a dit a Kenny qu'il partirait un jour avant nous pour réserver les chambres d'hôtel et pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce tournoi._

Fin du flash-back 

_POV Normal_

Kenny : Quoi ? Vous voulait dire que personne n'a réservé de chambre ni sous le nom de Dickenson, ni sous aucuns des noms que je vous est donné ? 

La femme devant lui répondit 'non' d'un signe de tête. Le garçon se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe complétement perdu.

Tyson: On est pas dans la merde!

Max: On s'est peut-être tromper d'hôtel!

Ray: Non. C'est bien celui que nous a indiquer M. Dickenson.

Kai: …

Tyson: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Ray se dirigea ver l'acceuil et demanda a la secrétaire si il pouvait téléphoner. Puis il retourna presque tout de suite vers ses amis.

Ray: La ligne téléphonique est coupé. Elle dit que c'est parce qu'une tempête de neige se prépare.

Tyson: QUOI?

Max: Quel manque de bol!

Kenny: Bon. A-t-on assez d'argent pour réserver au moins une chambre?

Ray: Heu… non…

Max: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

Ray: Il faut déjà trouvé un endroit où on seras a l'abrit de la tempête.

Tyson: Tu veux qu'on fasse le tour des maisons?

Ray: Non. Je pensais plutôt a un café ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Kenny: Bonne idée! Allons dans un café pendant la tempête!

Kai: Je ne pense pas!

Ray: Pourquoi?

Kai: Ce genre de tempête dure des heures et le temps qu'elle se calme, la nuit sera tombé depuis longtemps! Il vaudrait mieux trouver un endroit où dormir.

Ray: … Il a pas tort!

Tyson: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

Ray: … Le tour des maisons?

Kai souppira et sortit de l'hôtel (N/A: enfin!) et commença a marcher rapidement dans les rues de Moscou. Les autres Bladebreakers le regardèrent d'abord, surpris, puis s'empressèrent de le rejouindre.

Tyson: Kai! Qu'est-ce 'tu fou? Où tu vas? (N/A: Tiens? C'est pas les paroles d'une chanson, ça? Oo)

Kai: J'vais a l'aéroport! Quelqu'un finira bien par venir nous chercher comme il l'a dit!

Ray: Oui, bonne idée, mais… Et si personne ne vennait nous cherché? Tu crois vraiment qu'on vas nous laisser dormir là-bas?

Le capitaine, tellement énervé, ignora les questions du chinois et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il ne vit donc pas le jeune homme, promenant son petit chien blanc, en face de lui et lui rentra dedans.

: Eh! Regarde où tu vas! T'es aveugle ou quoi?

Kai: Comment ça 'aveugle'? Si t'es trop gros, t'a cas changé de trottoir!

Mais Kai se tut en reconaissant la tignace rouge et les (magnifiques) yeux bleus du passant.

Kai: … Ivanov?

Tala: … Hiwatari…

Le roux se tourna ensuite vers les autres membres de l'équipe. Tyson, qui venait de comprendre qui était le passant, cria si fort que Max a côté de lui dût se boucher les oreilles:

Tyson: (pointe Tala du doigt) WAHA! TALA!

Tala les regarda un par un avec un air désinteressé puis plissa les yeux avant de continuer sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Tyson qui avait garder la pose pendant tout ce temps, se tourna enfin vers le russe pour le retenir.

Tyson: Qu'est-ce 'tu fou, idiot? Tu nous reconait pas ou quoi?

Pour réponse, le japonais fut projeter a terre par un chien blanc enragé que Tala n'avait apparament pas pus retenir.

Tyson: (retenant la tête du chien pour pas qu'il le bouffe) Enlève-moi cette chose! Y va me dévoré!

Kai: On t'entendra plus, ou moins!

Tala s'approcha de Tyson et chopa le chien par le colier pour le déposer un peu plus loin, chopant la laisse par la même occasion, puis leur tourna le dos.

Tala: Vous devriez pas trop trainer! Y'a une tempête de neige qui se prépare!

Tyson: ça, on sait, merci! Le problème c'est qu'on c'est pas où dormir!

Tala: (tourne la tête vers eux) C'est pas les hôtels qui manque dans cette ville!

Tyson: On a pas un rond, j'te signal!

Tala: Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, alors?

Tyson: ÇA T'REGARDE PAS!

Tala: …

Le roux recommençait a séloigné, mais Tyson regretta d'avoir crié.

Tyson: Non, attends!

Tala s'immobilisa a nouveau.

Tyson: Tu sais pas où on pourrait dormir, par hasard?

Tala: (se retourne) … Si…

Tyson: Où?

Tala: Chez moi…

Tyson: Chez toi?

Tala: Oui. Moi et les autres membres de mon équipe on vit dans une maison a deux pas d'ici.

Tyson: Et tu serait d'accord qu'on reste chez vous pour dormir? C'est vrai?

Tala: Oui,enfin… ça dépends de ce que vous faites en échange…

Tyson: QUOI? Mais-

Kai: (coupe la parole a Tyson) Je te propose un marché: laisse nous passé la nuit chez toi et en échange, ces quatre bouffons feront tout ce que tu veux. Le ménage, la cuisine… tout! Ça te va?

Max,Ray,Tyson&Kenny: QUOI?

Tala: … D'accord. Marché conclu!

Et ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur marché.

Tyson: Il est hors de question que je devienne l'esclave de ces sans-cœur!

Kai: Vous avez pas le choix! Si vous voulez passez la nuit dans un endroit sûr, va falloir vous sacrifiez!

Tyson: Mais-

Kai: Ferme-la, Tyson! J'en ais plus que marre de t'entendre râler!

Tyson, surpris du ton que pris Kai, se tût puis tourna la tête sous le regard triomphant de son capitaine.

Tala: Bon. Suivez-moi.

Les Bladebreakers suivèrent donc le capitaine des Demolition Boys dans les rues froides de Moscou. Dieu sait qu'elle nuit les attendent!

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX Fin du premier chapitre! 

Tala: J'ai un chien moi?

Heu… Tu vera! Ça va te plaire!

Tala: T'en ai sûr?

Mais oui, mais oui!

Tala: Hum… Pourquoi je doute?

Tu vera! Siouplait chers lecteurs: REWIEWS! Et dites-moi quels couples vous voudriez voir se formés, parce que j'ai pas encore d'idées!

Tala: Le jours où t'en auras, ça sera un miracle!


	2. L'enfer commence!

Hello ! Je suis de retour !

Tala : Tiens ! Une vieille connaissance !

Bryan : T'es venu faire chier le monde une fois de plus ?

T'as l'air ravi…

Bryan : Ouais ! Si j'ai bien compris, les Bladebreakers vont souffrir à cause de nous dans ce chapitre, c'est bien ça ?

Heu… oui…

Bryan : Cool !

Mais si je fais ça, c'est pour mieux former des couples après…

Bryan : … QUOI ? Arrête cette fic tout de suite èé !

Pas question ! Les lecteurs aiment bien voir les persos souffrir et se réconcilier dans les bras les uns des autres, pas vrai ! Moi, en tout cas, J'ADORE !

Tala : T'es folle…

Merci ! Mais passons aux rewiews :

**Lira.Hivatari. : **Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! Voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Kisu !

**Aoi boya : **Merci pour ta rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pour les couples j'en ai déjà un : Kai/Tala ! J'aime trop ce couple alors j'ai pas pu résister lol ! Voici donc la suite tant attendue. Continue de me proposer des couples même si ils sont zarb, parce que j'adore ça ! Kiss !

**hayko maxwell : **Waaaahhh ! … Hum… Fait pas gaffe, c'est juste que je suis trop contente que ma fic t'ait plu a ce point ! J'espère que le bordel de ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de ce que tu imaginais lol ! Sinon, ben je suis désolé, mais y'auras pas de Kai/Ray… Ce sera un Kai/Tala… En faite, je pensais plus faire des couples Demolition Boys/Bladebreakers si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais continue de me proposer des couples ! Par exemple, je pensais caser Ray avec Bryan. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Kiss et j'espère que tu aimera la suite !

**Kalas1209 : **Ah ! Ma fanfikeuse de Beyblade préférée ! Je suis tellement contente que mes fics te plaisent que je pourrais en commencer pleins d'autres ! Bref ! Pour le couple Kai/Tala c'est accepté ! De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de les mettre ensemble depuis le début ! Je peux pas résister, ils sont tellement mimis tous les deux, tu trouve pas ? Enfin, voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bidoux tout pleins !

**Disclaimers : **Les persos de beyblades m'appartiennent enfin ! Heu… non, attendez… Ah, ben non ! Ils ne m'appartiennent pas encore… C'est bizarre, j'ai cru pourtant… snif…

Et après tout ce blabla presque sans fin… Place au chapitre deux !

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

**Entre chiens & chats**

2º Chapitre : L'enfer commence !

Bryan : QUOI ?

Spencer : Tu blagues, pas vrai Tala ?

Tala : Vos gueules ! Arrêter de beugler !

Les Bladebreakers observaient chaque recoin de la pièce… indescriptible ! On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait fait le ménage, ici ! Des livres, des vêtements, des objets non identifiés identifiables et des objets non identifiés inidentifiables traînaient un peu partout dans le salon de la maison.

Bryan, Spencer et Ian étaient tranquillement assis dans le canapé et regardaient la télé jusqu'a l'arriver perturbante de Tala et d'une équipe qu'ils ne voulaient en aucuns cas revoir avant un bon millénaire.

Tala enleva son manteau et l'accrocha au portemanteaux (N/A : logique !), puis détacha la laisse du collier de son… hum, chien. La pièce resta silencieuse quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les Bladebreakers et les autres membres des Demolition Boys se fixaient d'un regard autant interrogateur qu'antipathique. Le roux se tourna finalement vers son équipe pour leur expliquer la situation.

Tala : Ils restent ici pour la nuit et en échange, ils font le ménage. (regarde autour de lui) Y'en a bien besoin, d'ailleurs !

Bryan : (se lève) Tu pourrais nous demander notre avis, quand même !

Tyson : Heu… Dites ? Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais… vous pourriez me dire où sont les toilettes ?

Les deux russes se tournèrent indifférant vers le japonais pour voir que celui-ci était rouge et semblait à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Bryan décida donc de profiter de la situation.

Bryan : Ah ! Tu veux savoir où sont les toilettes ? C'est bizarre, mais je m'en souviens plus… Attend… C'est peut-être à l'étage…

Tyson commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, mais le russe le stoppa en disant :

Bryan : Non, attend… Je crois que c'est par ici… Ou peut-être par là…

Tyson : Mais tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? T'habite ici et tu c'est même pas où c'est ?

Tala : C'est à l'étage, au fond du couloir a droite.

Le garçon à la casquette monta donc les marches en courant.

Bryan : T'es con ou quoi ? Je voulais m'amuser encore un peu moi !

Tala : T'inquiète ! T'a toute la soirée pour lui faire chier, a lui et aux autres, alors !

Bryan : (se tourne vers les autres Bladebreakers, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres) Cool ! Bah, je vais commencer maintenant ! Qui sais cuisiner, ici ?

Max et Kenny pointèrent Ray sans hésiter.

Ray : HEIN ?

Bryan : Parfait ! Je vais commencer par toi ! Viens avec moi.

Le russe traîna le chinois dans la cuisine. Puis Spencer et Ian se levèrent également pour en profiter aussi.

Spencer : Bon. Moi je m'occupe du blond. Tu vas repasser notre linge.

Ian : Ok. Alors je prend le petit a lunettes. Tu vas ranger tout ce bordel ! Et quand l'autre reviendra, il te donnera un coup de main, parce que a mon avis tu vas t'en sortir tout seul.

Kai & Tala : …

XxxxxX 1h plus tard…

La tempête avait commencé depuis longtemps, mais les Demolition Boys ne semblaient pas vouloir laisser les Bladebreakers se reposer. En effet, Kenny et Tyson avaient réussi, on se le demande encore comment, a ranger tout le salon et s'occupaient maintenant de la salle de bain, surveillés de près par Ian. Max avait fini le repassage et s'occupait de mettre la table sous le regard menaçant de Spencer. Quand a Ray, il suivait les indications que Bryan lisait dans un bouquin de cuisine pour préparer un plat russe quelconque. Tala et Kai, eux, était poser devant la télé éteinte a cause de la tempête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre en attendant l'heure du dîner.

XxxxxX A table…

Tyson : Ouf ! Pas trop tôt !

Ian : Profite bien de ce moment, parce qu'après, vous vous occuperez de changé les draps de nos lits a tous !

Tyson : Gloup !

Spencer : En parlant de lits… Où est-ce qu'ils vont dormir ?

Tyson : QUOI ?

Bryan : (cogne Tyson sur la tête) La ferme !

Tyson : (se tenant la tête) Aieuh !

Tala : J'y ai réfléchis et je vois qu'une solution…

Bryan : Ouais ! On les fous dehors pour la nuit !

Max : Mais… Je croyais que…

Tala : Mais non ! Comme nos lits sont assez grands pour deux personnes, on a cas dormir dans deux chambres et, eux, dormirons dans les deux autres.

Bryan : HEIN ? Pas question ! Je vais pas laisser ma chambre a un de ces idiots ! Viens-toi dans la mienne si tu veux, mais moi j'bouge pas !

Spencer : Moi non plus !

Ian : Moi non plus !

Tala : … Moi non plus…

Tous : …

Spencer : Bon, ben… Y'a plus qu'une solution…

Bryan : Ouais… On n'est pas obligés de laisser nos chambres à ces idiots… mais pour ça y faut DORMIR avec ces idiots…

Ian : Et l'un d'entre eux devras dormir sur le canapé !

Kenny : MOI !

Ian : Ok, toi… Maintenant, qui vas dormir avec qui ?

Ray : On peut choisir ?

Bryan : Pas question ! C'est nous qui choisissons !

Tala : J'prend Kai !

Bryan : Hein… ?

Tala : Je choisi Kai… Comme ça je suis sûr de dormir tranquille…

Kai : … Ok…

Bryan : … Je prends le chinois !

Ray : Heu… Ray… Mon nom c'est Ray…

Bryan : Ouais, Ray, si tu veux !

Spencer : Bon, ben je prends le blondinet, il a l'air calme…

Max : … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Spencer : Non !

Max : …Ah… Ok…

Ian : Bon, ben… Y me manque plus que l'autre…

Tyson : Eh ! 'L'autre' il a un nom !

Ian : Ah, ouais ! Tyron, c'est ça ?

Tyson : … Non ! C'est TYSON !

Ian : Ah bon ? Tant pis, je préfère Tyron !

Tyson : MAIEUH !

Kai : … Je sans que la nuit va être longue pour tout le monde…

Tala : Ouais, je crois aussi… J'espère que tu ronfles pas !

Kai : … Non et toi ?

Tala : Nan !

Les deux russes se sourirent légèrement à l'idée de la nuit qu'ils allaient tous passer. C'était un sourire plus embarrasser que amuser…

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

A suivre…

Tala : Je vais passer une nuit avec Kai ? Oh My God !

T'es content ?

Tala : … Non…

Tant mieux ! J'aime te faire souffrir !

Tala : …

Bon ! Chers lecteurs et lectrices envoyer moi pleins de rewiews, please ! Et donner-moi aussi des idée de noms pour le chien de Tala, siouplaît ! Je sais pas encore si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment un chien mais un loup…

Tala ???? Un loup ?

Ben oui, un loup. T'es pas content ?

Tala : … Heu… Je sais pas…

Réfléchis et donne moi ta réponse au prochain chapitre, ok ? Kiss a tous et a la prochaine !


	3. Une nuit chez les Demolition Boys

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le 3º chapitre après tout ce temps ! Désolé pour le retard !

**Aoi boya : **Ma fic t'a plu a ce point ? Ouais ! Super happy ! Les Bladebreakers et les Demolition Boys sont mes équipes préférés, alors j'ai pas pu m'empêché de les foutre ensemble ! Contente que l'idée te plaise ! Merci pour les idées de noms ! Un nom en russe serais pas mal, donc si tu a d'autre idées donne-les moi, ok ? Sinon je prendrais Louka ! J'aime bien ! Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! Kiss

**hayko maxwell : **T'aime les voire souffrir ? Moi aussi ! Et t'inquiète : ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines ! Dans ce chapitre, je fais aussi souffrir un peu les D. Boys ! Ben oui, qui arrive a dormir avec Ty' qui ronfle a côté ? Kiss et merci pour ta rewiew !

**Lira.Hivatari. : **Ça t'a plus ? Cool ! C'est vrai que je voulais faire souffrir un maximum les BladeBreakers ! Mais t'inquiète : ce n'était que la première journée ! Tu voulait savoir les détails de la nuit ? Les voici ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Kai ne va pas se la coulé douce longtemps !Kiss et merci pour la rewiew !

**Kalas1209 : **Yo ! Ça t'a plu ? super contente ! Tu veux qu'ils souffrent ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils vont souffrir beaucoup ! C'est pour mieux se réconcilié après ! Ouaip ! Kai et Tala dans la même chambre ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêché ! T'espère qu'ils vont restés longtemps tous ensemble ? Ton voeux va être exaucé car c'est bien mon intention ! Bom, j'arrête mon blabla et je te laisse lire la suite ! Kiss et merci pour ta reiwew !

Merci a vous 4 ! Et je m'excuse pour le retard ! Sorry !

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de Beyblade ne m'appartienne pas ! Pour contre, le loup de Taloche, qui n'a pas encore de non, oui ! C'est mon ch'tit loup tout kawaii ! Donc pas touche ou je mord !

Voila donc la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**Entre Chiens & Chats**

3º Chapitre : Une nuit chez les Demolition Boys !

Dans la chambre de Tala…

Kai, du côté droit du lit, observait les flocons de neige tombé derrière la fenêtre. Complètement enfoncé sous ses couvertures, il faisait bien attention a toujours laissé un espace entre lui et l'autre, qui devait dormir depuis longtemps. Pourtant Tala n'avait pas encore réussi à fermer l'œil.

Tala : _Fait chier ! J'arrive pas à dormir ! Comment voulez-vous que je ferme l'œil en sachant que Kai Hiwatari est dans le même lit que moi ? Quelle galère ! … Es-ce qu'il dort, lui ?_

Comme pour répondre a sa question, le bleuté se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Tala le regarda puis s'assit dans le lit, ayant l'air à moitié réveillé.

Tala : Kai ?

L'interpelé se retourna quelques secondes puis retourna a sa contemplation de la tempête de neige qui faisait rage dehors.

Kai : J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Tala : Ah… T'aurais quand même pu éviter de me réveillé !

Le roux mentit à la perfection, puis se recoucha, dos à l'autre. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Minutes pendant lesquels les deux russes se rappelèrent que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait dans le même lit.

_**Flash back**_

_Pendant le tournoi européen, lorsque Kai avait trahi son équipe pour rejoindre les Demolition Boys, il avait passé quelques nuits à l'abbaye. Mais une nuit…_

_- Ta chambre a été prise par les nouveaux arrivants. Tu devras dormir ailleurs ! Tiens ! Pourquoi pas dans la chambre de Tala ? Vous pourrez ainsi vous rappeler les bons souvenirs de votre enfance ! Allez, dépêche-toi !_

_Lui avait dit Boris. Voila pourquoi le capitaine avait dû passer une nuit avec Tala. Et quelle nuit ! Ils l'avaient passé a discuté ! Le roux en avait même profité pour lui dire…_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Kai : Je suis désolé…

Tala : Hein ?

Kai : De t'avoir réveillé.

Tala : … Ah…

**XxxxxX **Dans la chambre de Bryan…

Ray : Tu m'pique toute la couverture, j'te signal !

Bryan : C'est MA couverture, JE te signal !

Ray : Mais je suis un invité ! Et en plus, tu m'as fait travailler comme un esclave !

Bryan : Oh, parce que faire la cuisine c'est fatiguant, peut-être ?

Ray : Oui ! Plus que tu ne le pense !

Bryan : Ah, oui ? Tu veux peut-être dormir par terre ?

Ray : Essaye seulement pour voir !

Bryan : Ne me le demande pas deux fois, chinetoque !

Ray : Répète un peu, tête de poule !

**XxxxxX **Dans la chambre de Spencer…

Spencer : Bordel de… ! Vous allez la fermer, oui ?

Max essayait tant bien que mal de se bouché les oreilles a cause des cris qui venaient de la chambre de Bryan.

Spencer : Et merde ! On va jamais dormir avec ces deux cons !

**XxxxxX** Dans la chambre de Ian…

Tyson : RRRRROOOOOOOOPFFFFFFRRRROOOOOOOPPPPPFFFFFF

Ian : (se bouchant les oreilles avec les mains) La ferme ! Mais la ferme !

Tyson : RRRRROOOOOOPPPPPFFFFFRRRRRROOOOOPPPPPFFFFF

Ian : (secouant Tyson) Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

Tyson : MMMMMM Grand-père… encore une heure… RRRROOOOOPPFFFFF Manger… Encore manger…. Miam…

Ian observa le pachyderme avachi sur son lit, ronflant comme un bien heureux. Il soupira. Un bon verre d'eau fraiche lui ferait du bien ! Il sortit donc de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après avoir bu, Ian avait l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre et giclé Tyson, mais quand il vit que Kenny s'était endormi appuyé sur la table basse du salon, face a son ordi, et non sur le canapé, il décida de dormir là. Il ne se doutait pas que le chef était somnambule et que pendant la nuit, il irait se couché à côté de Ian…

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 3 ! Je sais qu'il est court… désolé…

Tala : En plus, t'a mis un paquet de temps à le publier ! T'a pas honte ?

Si… J'essaierais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois ! Et pour la discussion qu'on eu Kai et Tala, ne vous en faite pas, je l'a mettrais ! Je sais pas dans quel chapitre, mais je la mettrais !

Tala : Ne sois pas pressez surtout !

Faudrait peut-être te décidé ! Alors, pour les couples, y'aura du Kai/Tala, du Ray/Bryan et pour le reste je sais pas encore. Peut-être du Kenny/Ian, qu'est que vous en pensez ? Dite-moi tout ça dans une rewiew siouplait ! Kisu !


	4. Au petit matin

voici la suite! désolé pour le retard! '

je répond vite aux rewiews et je vous laisse!

soukaina: contente que ça te plaise! je ferais ou un KaiXTala ou un KaiXRay mais en fait j'ai du mal a résisté a l'envie de faire un KaiXTala! voici la suite!

swordetios: t'inquiète! ils vont souffrir, crois-moi! merci pour tout tes compliments! j'ai déjà choisi le nom du chioen en fait mais merci pour les propositions! SpencerXTyson? hum... je vais y réfléchir! merci pour ta rewiew!

Karasu999: désolé pour le chap court! ' j'espère que la suite te plaira! kiss!

Aoi boya: merci pour tout les noms pour le chiens! c'est cool! je pense aussi que Louka c'est le mieux! t'a trouver la dispute entre Ray et Bryan courte? alors j'espère que ce qui va se passer dans ce chap te plaira! désolé pour le chap court! ' kiss!

Lira.Hivatari.: voila la suite en esperant qu'elle te plaise!

Kalas1209: je sais, c'est bizarre comme couple IanXKenny! ' et désolé pour le chap court! '''' t'inquiète! ils vont tous en baver! j'adore les faire souffrir! kiss!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade et ses persos ne m'appartienne toujours pas.

Voila! bonne lecture!

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Bryan : Mais… qu'est-ce que…

Son cri se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Tous se réveillèrent en sursaut (sauf Tyson, bien sûr !) principalement les deux graçons sur le canapé juste a côté de lui.

Kenny : Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ian : Mais t'es dingue de gueuler comme ça ??

Quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme a lunettes était sur lui et le serrait très fort, Ian hurla a son tour. Spencer, Ray et Max se dépêchèrent de descendre voir ce qui se passait. Ils virent le plus petit des Demolition Boys par terre, a côté du canapé avec un Kenny a moitié endormi lui tenant encore la taille.

Bryan : heu… Ian… On devait juste leurs faire faire le ménage… t'a pas un peu exagérer là ?

Ian : QUOI ???? MAIS ARRÊTE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI !!! JE… je.. heu…

Tous le regardèrent d'un air dégouté. Puis Kenny se décida enfin a se réveillé.

Kenny : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? qu'est-ce que…

Ian : lâche-moi espèce de…

Spencer : Hey ! On parle pas comme ça a son amoureux, Ian ! c'est pas bien !

Ian : Spencer !!!

Kai : Arrêter de vous chamaillez ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le capitaine descendait lentement les escaliers, rejoignant les autres. Sa mauvaise humeur se lisait facilement sur son visage. Il observa les deux « amoureux » indiferent puis se tourna vers les autres en attendant une réponse.

Ray : heu… ben…

Spencer : C'est rien ! c'est juste le nain qui a décidé de s'envoyer en l'air avec votre copain cette nuit ! pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !

Kenny : qu… comment… quoi… ?

Ian : WAAAAAH !!!! ARRÊTEZ VOS CONNERIES !!!!! ET TOI, CASSE-TOI !!!!

Il se défit des mains de Kenny qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâcher, et s'écarta le plus possible de lui.

Tala : et toi arrête de gueuler !

Tous regardèrent le roux descendre a son tour, tenant dans ses mains les affaires des BaldeBreakers et suivit de Tyson, pas encore tout a fait réveiller. Le capitaine des Demolition Boys jetta les valises par terre, plus qu'énervé !

Tala : maintenant cassez-vous !

Ray : quoi ??

Tala : vous avez très bien entendu ! la nuit est passer ! maintenant vous partez !

Ray : après tout ce qu'on a fait hier on pourait ou moins avoir droit au petit dejeuné !

Tala : BARREZ-VOUS, C'EST CLAIR !!!

Le regard froid de Tala congela sur place le chinois. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de haine de les yeux de quelqu'un. Même les coéquipiers du roux restèrent surpris par le ton qu'il prit. Puis il reprit son calme en soupirant.

Tala : j'ai donné a votre capitaine asser d'argent pour que vous puissiez manger et telephoner. Alors démmerdez-vous maintenant !

Max : m.. mais…

Tala : n'oubliez pas vos affaires !

Puis il remonta les escaliers en jettant un dernier coup d'œil a Kai. Les BladeBreakers, n'ayant pas le choix, prirent leurs valisses et s'en allèrent. Seul Spencer lança un « bye, blondinet ! » a Max. Quand a Bryan et Ian, ils avaient l'air bien content de les voir enfin partis.

Bryan : … Ils ont bien ranger quand même… j'ai de la peine a reconnaître cet endroit !

Ian : hum…

Spencer : dit Ian… t'aurait pu ou moins dire au revoir a ton amoureux !

Ian : mais tu va la fermer oui ????

Tala : VOS GUEULES !!!

Le capitaine avait crier de sa chambre, où il s'était enfermer. Les trois autres fixairent les marches silencieusement… presque… tristement…

Spencer : soupir je savais qu'on ne devait pas le laisser dormir dans la chambre de Tala, cet enfoiré de Kai.

Bryan : …

Ian : qu'est-ce que vous croyez qui c'est passé ?

Bryan : m'en fout !! j'ai assez soufert moi-même pour m'inquièter de lui !

Spencer : … pareil…

Ian : …

**Flash Back**

Dans la chambre de Bryan

Ray : Tu m'pique toute la couverture, j'te signal !

Bryan : C'est MA couverture, JE te signal !

Ray : Mais je suis un invité ! Et en plus, tu m'as fait travailler comme un esclave !

Bryan : Oh, parce que faire la cuisine c'est fatiguant, peut-être ?

Ray : Oui ! Plus que tu ne le pense !

Bryan : Ah, oui ? Tu veux peut-être dormir par terre ?

Ray : Essaye seulement pour voir !

Bryan : Ne me le demande pas deux fois, chinetoque !

Ray : Répète un peu, tête de poule !!!!

Spencer : BORDEL DE… ! VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ????

Les cris du blond dans la chambre d'a côté les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils restèrent assit sur le lit chacun de son côté, silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Bryan soupira soudainement, ce qui attira l'attention du chinois.

Bryan : qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?

Ray : … la neige dehors…

Il mentit a merveille ! mais il sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir quand l'autre le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'empression que toute la tristesse du monde était réunie dans ses yeux. Il détourna la tête de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Bryan fit de même.

Bryan : … c'est vrai qu'elle est belle…

Ray : Pardon ?

Bryan : la neige…

Ray : ah !

Bryan : … elle me rappel quand j'était môme, avant d'être a l'abbaye… avec Tala…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pas le sourire hipocrite et cruel de d'habitude, non ! un vrai sourire… sincère et triste… Ray resta hipnotiser par le visage souriant du russe. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! ce type… si froid et sans émotions… il était… si charmant avec ce sourire…

Le chinois eu un recule quand l'autre se tourna brusquement vers lui, reprenant son expression habituel.

Bryan : qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?

Ray : rien… un bouffon qui raconte n'importe quoi !

Puis il se recoucha, dos a Bryan, attendant qu'il recommence a gueuler. Mais le russe ne dit rien. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et silencieusement, continua de contempler la neige qui tombait rudement fort maintenant.

Ray : … Bryan ?

Bryan : hum ?

Ray : qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

Bryan : …

**Fin du Flash Back**

XxxxxX

Kenny : c'est pas possible !

Max : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Tyson : On est pas dans la merde !

Ray : on a même pas de quoi rentrer !

Desésperés par ce qu'il venaient d'apprendre, ils se tournèrent tous vers leurs capitaine. Lui seul savait comment s'en tirer dans les rues froides de Moscou.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

A suivre !!

Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu.

La suite, bien vite ! vous inquiètez pas ! rewiews please !


	5. Et qu'estce qu'on fait maintenant?

Yop !

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais franchement j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire… et certains événements mon enlever l'envie d'écrire aussi… donc voilà ! Pardon si je fais long pour poster de nouveaux chaps mais je pense qu'a ma place vous feriez pareil !

Mais assez blablater ! Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

somilia, jenfia et kynia : désolée pour la longueur… je vais essayer de les faire de plus en plus longs mais c'est pas facile ! ' Et je post rarement aussi… c'est bien vrai… pardonnez-moooiiii !!!! TT Bon ! Les couples sont les suivants : Tala/Kai, Bryan/Ray, Kenny/Ian et Spencer/Max (désolé pour Tyson ! ') Contente que ma fic vous plaisent ! Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça continue ! Sinon, moi je suis franco-portugaise et je vis au Portugal ! (Un pays pourri ! --) (je viens pas du Québec donc ! ') Kiss et merci pour la review !

soukaina : Merci ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

Killproduct : Oui, j'ai coupé exprès a ce moment là ! Tu saura bientôt ce qui c'est passé, t'inquiète ! (En espèrent que tu ne sois pas déçue ! ') Ça va, mon humour est pas trop pourrie ? ' Tant mieux alors ! Ce chap est quand même un peu plus sérieux… mais je vais ptet le changer plus tard… on verra ! en tout cas j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! kiss !

Swordetios : T'inquiète ! Je vais pas les faire dormir dehors, je suis pas méchante a ce point ! Ton idée m'a beaucoup aider je dois dire… merci miss ! kiss !

Kalas1209 : Tu veut savoir ce qui c'est passé entre Kai et Talinou ? Ok ! Pour le savoir il te suffit de lire ! Merci pour ta review miss ! kiss !

Et maintenant… le chap ! Bonne lecture !

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Chapitre 5 :

Tyson : qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Kai ?

Kai : …

Tyson : Mais arrête toi, bon sang ! On doit réfléchir !

Kenny : heeeuuu… depuis quand tu réfléchit, Tyson ?

Tyson : …

Le capitaine marchait rapidement a travers les rues de Moscou s'en vraiment savoir où il allait. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, M. Dickenson aurait eu un accident de voiture en se dirigeant vers l'aéroport et il était a présent dans le coma, dans un hôpital au Japon. Quel hasard pour nos pauvres petits Blade Breakers coincés en Russie ! Ils devaient maintenant se débrouillés pour en sortir vu que M. Dickenson n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit a Moscou, ni de réservé un hôtel.

Ray : Kai ! Ty' a raison ! Ça ne sert a rien d'aller se perdre en plein centre de Moscou, surtout avec le froid qui fait ! En plus, on dirait que Max est tombé malade !

En effet, le pauvre blondinet avait une mine atroce ! Il tremblait de partout mais semblait mourir de chaud et il n'arrêtait pas de tousser. Le chinois posa sa main froide sur le front brûlant de Max.

Ray : Il a de la fièvre…

Kai s'arrêta. Puis il se tourna lentement vers ses camarades désespérés.

Kai : … On est dans la merde…

Ray : C'est le cas de le dire…

Tyson : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Kenny : On pourrait redemander de l'aide aux Demolition Boys…

Tyson : Eh ! A croire que la nuit dernière t'a plu Kenny ! – Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Kenny : quoi ?? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !!

Ray : Eheh !

Kai : De toute façon c'est une mauvaise idée !

Ray : pourquoi ?

Kai : …

**Flash Back**

_Dans la chambre de Tala_

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Kai, observant toujours la neige tomber, se repassait dans la tête tout les moments qu'il avait passer aux côtés de Tala, ou du moins tout ceux dont il arrivait a se rappeler !

Kai : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Tala toujours couché, dos à l'autre, ne répondit même pas.

Kai : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait… Boris quand tu as perdu le tournoi contre nous ?

Tala : …

Kai : alors ?

Tala : rien…

Kai : ne ment pas ! Ne fait pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit !

Tala : …

Kai : répond-moi !

Tala : pourquoi ? Après tout, ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis tu t'en fout complètement, autant de moi que de Ian, Bry' et Spencer !

Kai : Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Si je te demande ce n'est sûrement pas par simple curiosité !

Tala s'assit brusquement, montrant au bleuté d'un regard froid toute la haine qu'il avait contre lui.

Tala : ah bon ? Alors pourquoi t'a quitté l'équipe pour rejoindre cette bande de gamins ?

Kai : tu sais très bien que les Blade Breakers sont ma véritable équipe maintenant et de toute façon tu ne voulais pas que je fasse partit de la tienne, alors de quoi tu te plains ?

Tala : c'est pas de ça que je parle Kai !

Kai : … quoi ? – Demanda-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

Tala : … Tu te souviens vraiment pas ? L'équipe des Loups…

Kai : …

Tala : t'es qu'un idiot Kai ! Tu finiras par lâcher tes petits amis quand tu rencontreras une équipe plus forte, tout comme tu l'as fait avec nous.

Puis il se recoucha, sans plus un mot. Le capitaine des BladeBreakers resta face au lit, étonné et confus.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Kai : …

Ray : Pourquoi Kai ?

Kai : … Ils nous on bien dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus qu'on aille chez eux. Trouvons autre chose.

Il continua son chemin comme si il savait exactement où il allait, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Ses camarades, n'aillant pas d'autres choix, le suivirent en soupirant.

Ray : Kai ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Kai s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais bizarrement ses pieds l'avaient emmener jusqu'_ici_. Il observa silencieusement le bâtiment vite et froid devant lui, se rappelant toutes les horreurs qu'il y avait passé, lui ainsi que Tala et tous les autres. L'abbaye… un endroit maudit, un véritable enfer pour tous ceux qui, comme le capitaine des BladeBreakers, y avaient grandi, vécu et souffert.

Ray : Kai… ?

Le bleuté continua de fixer les hauts murs qui cachaient sont passé, son regard, si froid d'habitude, emplie de tristesse.

Ray : Kai… Partons d'ici.

Kai hocha la tête et suivi le reste de son équipe.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une rue plutôt sombre où plusieurs jeunes s'étaient rassemblés pour des duels de Beyblade. D'étranges Beybladeurs en revanche… qui n'hésitaient pas a blesser leurs adversaires même gravement si il le fallait pour gagner. De nombreux paris étaient pris et des sous circulaient de mains en mains.

Kenny : … On ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici vite fait non ?

Ray : je pense aussi. Ce quartier m'a l'air mal fréquenter !

Tyson : Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est notre chance de gagner un peu d'argent. Alors profitons-en !

Ray : Mais Tyson ! Regarde-les : ils ne jouent pas avec nos règles et semble dangereux !

Tyson : Tu oublies que nous sommes les BladeBreakers, les champions de Beyblade du monde et que c'est sûrement pas des petites équipes de rue qui vont nous avoir !

Ray : Ty, réfléchit un peu ! Ils ne vont avoir aucune pitié de nous et ne vont pas hésiter à tricher pour nous réduire en miettes !

Kai : Tyson a raison. On a besoin d'argent.

Tous se tournèrent vers leurs capitaine interlogués.

Ray : Kai ?

Kai : C'est des duels à deux contre deux. Ray tu restes avec Max. Tyson et moi allons nous battre.

Ray : Mais…

Kenny : … ok… je vous aide alors. Vu qu'ils trichent, ont peut le faire aussi !

Tyson : Génial !

Kai : Mais nous ne devons pas utiliser nos spectres !

Tyson : Pourquoi ?

Kai : c'est gens là ne connaissent que ce genre de tournoi et s'en foutent du reste. Donc ils ne vont pas nous reconnaître. Mais si on utilise nos spectres ils risques de savoir qui nous sommes ! Et des joueurs comme nous sont interdit dans ces tournois.

Tyson : Mais on s'en fout !

Kai : Non, justement. Ils nous tuerons si ils découvrent qui nous sommes…

Tyson : Très drôle Kai !

Mais le regard sérieux du capitaine enleva rapidement le sourire de Tyson. Ils devaient faire attention, gagner un maximum d'argent et partir avant d'être reconnus. Et tout ça sans spectres !

Après avoir provoquer la plupart des joueurs, Ty et Kai n'eurent aucun mal a s'intégrés dans la bande de tricheurs présente dans la rue. Ils combattirent et gagnèrent tout les combats. Bien sûr, Kai les gagna sans problèmes, mais Tyson, sûr de lui, eu a plusieurs reprises besoin de l'aide de son ami a lunettes. Mais le capitaine plus le goinfre jouant en équipe (avec en plus l'aide de Kenny et Dizzy) ne peuvent être vaincu par personne !

Tyson : Yes !! On est les meilleurs !!!

: Ne crie pas victoire si vite gamin !

Tous les Beybladeurs qui se tenaient autour du BeyStadium s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris, longs jusqu'au épaule. Apparemment célèbre du côté de la gente féminine, quelques filles ne pures s'empêcher de lâcher des cris d'admiration.

Tyson le scruta avec attention, près à lui lancer un défi digne de ce nom. Quand soudain :

Kai : Alex… ?

Le garçon à la casquette se tourna vers son capitaine pour apercevoir son regard surpris et confus.

Tyson : Quoi ? – Puis il se retourna vers l'autre. – Tu le connais Kai ?

Alex : Tient ! Quelle étrange surprise… Si c'est pas Kai, le petit-fils de cet enfoiré de Voltaire !

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur Kai. Apparemment d'anciens de l'abbaye le tuait du regard mais aussi les autres, car…

Un jeune : Tu es… le capitaine des BladeBreakers !!

Un autre jeune : Quoi ? Il a une équipe ??

Une jeune : Bien sûr qu'il a une équipe ! Ils sont même champions du monde !!!

Encore un autre jeune : Quoi ??? Mais ils ont pas le droit de jouer dans les rues alors !!

Et là se fut la confusion total. Tous voulaient chasser Kai et Tyson de leur rue (sans argent bien sûr).

Alex : dégagez ! Ici c'est pas une place pour les fils de riches dans votre genre.

Tyson : Vient me dire ça avec ta toupie !!

Kai : Tyson !

Alex : Laisse-le. C'est qu'un gamin qui va vite comprendre qu'ici on ne joue pas… on massacre !

Le garçon aux cheveux gris se positionna devant le BeyStadium, toupie à la main, près à tirer. Tyson fit de même.

Kai : Ty arrête ! Tu fais pas le poids !!

Tyson : Quoi ?? Je suis champion du monde je te rappel !

Kai : Mais le combat de rue n'a rien a voir avec ça ! Tu n'as pas la moindre chance là !!

Trop tard. Tyson avait déjà lancé Dragoon au signal de départ, comme son adversaire. Il déploya sa force dès le début, ne laissant aucune chance à l'autre. Dragoon se dressa hors de la toupie, hurla, effrayant les autres joueurs impressionnés.

Tyson : Vas-y Dragoon !! Écrase-le avec ton ouragan de rage !!!

Mais a peine avait-il finit sa phrase que son regard vainqueur se changea en horreur. Sa toupie venait de se faire éjecter de l'arène en une fraction de secondes et s'écrasa en morceau a terre.

Tyson : Que… ???

Alex : Pffff… Nul !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, regardant sans pitié le pauvre Tyson ramasser perplexe sa toupie.

Tyson : Dragoon…

Alex : Bon. Maintenant que j'ai détruit la toupie… - Il se remit en position de tire. - … je vais m'occuper du Beybladeur !

Il était près à tirer sur Tyson quand Kai se mit devant, ses yeux remplis de haine. Ils se fixèrent longtemps, attendant tout deux une seconde de distraction de la part de l'autre pour lui sauter dessus.

: Arrête ça tout de suite Alex !!

L'interpeller se retourna pour voir Spencer, Max sur son dos et Ray a côté.

Alex : Eh Spencer ! T'es en retard aujourd'hui. Où est Ian ?

Spencer : Fout leurs la paix ! Donnez leurs leur pognon et ils ne reviendront plus jamais ici.

Alex : Pas question ! Il peuvent partir mais sans le pognon.

Les jeunes autour concordèrent avec le garçon aux cheveux gris.

Spencer : écoutez bordel !! Ils ont joué comme vous non ? Ils ont accepter que vous trichiez, que vous les blessiez, que vous leurs cassiez leurs toupies. Ils se sont mit a votre niveau pour jouer contre vous et donc ont accepter vos règles sans rien dire. Ils n'ont même pas utilisé leurs spectres alors que ça aurait été plus simple pour gagner. Alors ils méritent leur argent ! Un pari est un pari !

Un long silence s'installa et la plupart des Beybladeurs se tournèrent vers Alex comme si c'était lui qui décidait. Et en effet c'est lui qui parla pour tout le monde.

Alex : … D'accord… Prenez votre argent et barrez-vous !

Ils lança un dernier regard noir à Kai puis les BladeBreakers partirent enfin de cette rue. Cette dernière s'anima de nouveau après leur départ comme si rien ne c'était passé !

**XxxxxX**

Spencer déposa Max sur un des bancs gelés d'un petit parc. Il posa lentement sa main sur son front avec un regard inquiet. Puis il se tourna vers les autres, les regardant un a un et s'arrêta sur Kai.

Spencer : qu'est-ce qui vous a prit d'aller défier cette bande de tricheurs ? Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? Ils auraient put vous tuer sans aucune hésitation !

Tyson : On avait besoin d'argent ! C'est cher les hôtel je te signal !

Spencer : … Kai… tu sait a quel point c'est dangereux… Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur Alex. Matt n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de vous ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas du genre à traîner dans les petites rues…

Ray : Matt ?

Kai : Et… Nina… ?

Spencer : … Je croyait… que tu ne t'en rappeler plus Kai. – Une étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Kai : …

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Spencer observait Max respirer fort, Kai fixait la neige sous ses pieds et les autres les regardaient en attendant la suite.

Spencer : Le p'tit blond est malade. Vous feriez mieux de revenir chez nous… au moins le temps qu'il récupère un peu. Sinon…

Kai : … ok…

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

A suivre !!!

Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire la suite comme ça… je sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée… dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je verrais ensuite si je change ou non !

A la prochaine !


	6. On abandonne Max

Bonjour les gens

Bonjour les gens!! Ça faisait longtemps hein? Heu… pourquoi ces regards meurtriers ? '

Tyson : bah on se demandait tous ce que tu foutait et tu reviens ici comme si de rien était.

Oui bah scuzez moi mais il se passe tellement de choses en ce moment que j'ai un peu de mal a suivre. Mais mon envie d'écrire semble revenir et comme ma grande sœur n'est pas souvent a la maison en ce moment, elle me rabaisse pas aussi souvent. Résultat : je regagne un peu confiance en moi.

Max : Malheureusement pour nous…

C'est clair que là je vais me défouler sur vous du coup.

Ray : C'est pas rassurant….

Oui, surtout que dans cette fic, j'ai prévu de vous faire souffrir beaucoup. Surtout Kai, vu comment j'ai fais le dernier chap.

Kai : …

T'as rien a dire ? alors répond au reviews s'il te plait et m'oblige pas a te supplier sinon je te promet de finir dans le lit de Tala a la fin de ce chap.

Kai : … j'accepte de répondre aux reviews.

Merci, t'es un amour.

Kai : mais de rien…. Alors... évidemment ça commence par ta petite soeur qui est folle de moi --

Un autre commentaire comme celui là et je la laisse te « torturer » a sa façon.

Kai : hum... je trouve pas que Max soit le plus a plaindre dans l'histoire mais bon... et Nina bah c'est...

Tu verras bien

Kai: voilà...

'tain, t'es mou aujourd'hui Kaiounet. Je vais le faire pour toi ça sera plus rapide.

Kai : vous voyez? Je suis trop doué. fier

Hein?

Kai : rien...

ok! alors, ma tite soeur chérie... je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça j'espère aussi que ton mal de crâne est passé depuis le temps ''' bisou et merci

**Violette1987: **scuze d'avoir fait long pour la suite, je suis impardonnable, je sais TT j'espère que tu liras la suite et qu'elle te plaira toujours autant. Merci pour ta review ;)

**Soukaina: **désolée pour le retard et pour la grandeur du chap mais je devrais m'y remettre plus sérieusement. Pour tes questions bah tu découvrira la réponse petit a petit j'espère que ça te plaira. Kiss

**Killproduct: **je suis vraiment super désolée du retard. Je ferais de mon mieux pour me rattrapper. TT et t'inquiète, même si j'ai oublié deux trois ptits détails je vais vite remettre mon cerveau en marche et tout récupérer pour pouvoir continuer cette fic correctement. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire kiss

**Swordy: **t'inquiète, ton Maxou est bien vivant (et il risque même de passer d'excellents moments avec Spencer dans les chapitres a venir sourire pervers et t'inquiète pas pour la toupie de Ty non plus, le Chef va s'occuper d'elle merci pour ta review miss

**Kalas: **je profite de ça pour te dire: REVIENS, TU NOUS MANQUE!! hum.. voilà... sinon contente que cette fic te plait et vraiment sorry pour le retard, miss. Mais c'est de ta faute, t'es plus là pour me motiver (trouverais n'importe quelle excuse pour que tu revienne plus souvent --') voilà donc la suite. J'espère qu'elle continuera a te plaire. Big bisou

voila! Bonne lecture a tous

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Chapitre 6 : On abandonne Max...

Tala : …

Bryan : Mais bordel Spencer, pourquoi tu les a ramener ??

Ian : ouais, ils peuvent très bien se démerder sans nous après tout.

Spencer : Arrêtes, Ian. Je sais que toi t'es content de retrouver ton petit chéri a lunettes.

Ian rougit comme une tomate mais ne répondit rien. Il baissa la tête afin de ne pas voir les visages moqueurs de Spencer et Bry'. Puis la dispute repris de plus belle :

Bryan : bref ! on s'en fous d'eux, faut qu'ils partent.

Spencer : t'as vu dans quel état est le ptit blond. Si tu le fout dehors il va crever.

Bryan : et alors ?

Tala : …

Spencer : comment ça « et alors ? » ??

Bryan : c'est nos ennemis je te rappelle !

Spencer : arrête tes bêtises ! on a discuté et on été bien content qu'ils ai gagné finalement. Au moins on est plus dans cet abbaye et on peut vivre comme on veut maintenant.

Bryan : mais on aurait pu être champions du monde !

Spencer : ah ouais ? et après ? on aurait continuer sous les ordres de Boris jusqu'à ce qu'on ne lui soit plus utiles et qu'ils nous jettent comme des vieilles chaussettes !

Tala : …

Bryan : Tala, bon sang ! dit quelque chose ! empêches-les de rester ici !

Spencer : Tala, les fout pas a la porte ! y'a forcement un moyen de s'entendre !

Tala : …

Le capitaine, qui était assis sur le canapé en train de regarder (essayer en tout cas…) la télé, l'éteignit avec la télécommande et se leva lentement. Il observa ses deux camarades qui le regardait silencieusement, baissa la tête et….

Tala : … FERMEZ VOS GUEULES, BORDEEEL !!

Gueula-t-il (il était temps, ne ?). Puis ils les regarda ses trois coéquipiers sérieusement et ferma lentement ses yeux cherchant une solution au problème. Les trois autres le fixait attendant qu'il trouve. Ça dura quelques minutes puis le roux soupira et monta dans la chambre de Spencer.

Il posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte et resta silencieux pour écouter ce que se disait les BladeBreakers.

Tyson : Restes allongé bon sang ! tu vois pas que t'es pas bien !

Max : mais… je…

Tyson : arrêtes de parler ! reposes toi !

Max : m-mais… vous êtes obligés de rester là a cause de moi…

Ray : ne t'en fait pas Max. c'est Spencer qui nous a proposé de rester. On partira dès que tu ira mieux.

Max : …

Tala soupira puis rentra sans frapper. Il rejoignit les BladeBreakers qui étaient autour du lit a regarder le malade.

Tala : … comment il va ?

Kai : il a besoin de repos.

Tala : tsss… z'êtes vraiment des gamins… on va devoir vous supporter pendant ce temps, c'est ça le pire.

Il sourit sarcastiquement, essayant de mettre les autres mal a l'aise mais il réussi juste a les énerver. Seul Max aurait donner n'importe quoi pour se sortir de cette situation.

Kai : laisse au moins Max rester ici, nous on se démerdera.

Tyson : hein ??

Le capitaine des Demolition Boys se tourna rapidement vers Kai, surpris de sa réation.

Tala : t'es sérieux ? nan parce que… si vous devenez nos boniches personnelles pendant que vous squatter ici, nous ça nous dérange pas.

Son sourire sadique (mais tellement chou !) apparu sur ces lèvres. Tyson grogna, d'ailleurs Ray posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le roux (même si il en avait envie lui aussi).

Kai : désolé, tu ne fera pas de nous tes esclaves. Je te demande juste de t'occuper de Max.

Le capitaine aux cheveux bleus s'apprêta a quitter la pièce mais la douce voix de Max le reteint :

Max : Kai… tu vas pas me laisser seul ici ?

Kai : … ils te feront rien de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Tala : ça je ne peux pas te le garantir.

: il ne lui arrivera rien.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir Spencer. Il s'approcha de son lit où était couché le blond et l'observa d'un regard rassurant. Puis il se tourna vers son capitaine et son regard devint menaçant.

Spencer : tant qu'il sera là, je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Je m'occuperais de lui.

Il se tourna finalement vers les autres BladeBreakers avec un sourire.

Spencer : vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Tyson, Ray et Kenny sourirent a leur tour et acceptèrent. Ils firent leurs adieux a Max, lui promettant de repasser de temps en temps pour voir comment il allait, pendant que Tala, lançant un dernier regard de mort a Spencer, quitta la pièce pour s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

Les BladeBreakers quittèrent la maison, accompagnés de Spencer qui les accompagna pendant quelques minutes, leur promettant de prendre grand soin du petit Maxou et de ne pas s'en faire à cause de Tala et les autres, qu'il ne les laisserait pas s'approcher du malade. Finalement, il les laissa et retourna dans la nouvelle maison des Demolition Boys.

Tyson : où on va maintenant Kai ?

Kai : où vous allez ça je m'en fous. Moi j'ai quelque chose a faire donc démerdez vous pour trouver un endroit où dormir.

Le capitaine s'éloigna rapidement des trois autres sans se retourner.

Ray : K-Kai ?

Tyson : tu blague j'espère ??

Mais le bleuté était déjà trop loin pour entendre.

Kenny : qu-qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

XxxxxX

Une fois assez loin, Kai ralentit le pas et regardait distraitement la neige tomber. Il marchait de plus en plus lentement pour finalement s'arrêter dans une rue assez sombre qui donnait sur un cul-de-sac. Devant lui se trouvait un Beystadium, assez grand, presque aussi grand que ceux des stades de Beyblade. Un triste sourire se dessina alors sur ces lèvres et un souvenir un peu flou vint hanter ses pensées…

**Flash-Back**

_Dans cette même rue, il y a quelques années en arrières. Une belle journée d'hivers où la neige avait décidé de ne plus tomber et où le soleil brillait assez pour permettre aux enfants de sortir de leurs vieilles maisons afin de s'amuser les uns avec les autres._

_Une petite fille aux courts cheveux blancs tenant par la main un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, semblant un peu plus vieux qu'elle._

_Petite fille : Kai ! Dépêche-toi, les autres nous attendent !_

_Kai : pas la peine de me presser, je vais gagner de toute façon._

_Trois autres petits garçons les attendait au fond de la rue, près d'une grande bassine, le Beystadium n'existant pas encore a cette époque. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux gris et ressemblait beaucoup a une fille (il était d'ailleurs déjà très populaire auprès de celles-ci malgré son jeune âge), un autre avait des cheveux un peu plus long et blonds et on pouvait remarquer, vu la façon dont il était coiffé et habillé, qu'il devait faire partir d'une famille de nobles. Le dernier, quand a lui, était tout le contraire : mal habillé, ses vêtements étaient tous sales, ses cheveux noirs étaient mal coiffés, il les cachait d'ailleurs avec une casquette noire._

_Petit garçon aux cheveux noirs : z'êtes en retard !_

_Petite fille : désolée, Syde. Kai était pas pressé comme d'hab…_

_Petit garçon aux cheveu gris : peur de perdre Kai ?_

_Kai : marre de toujours de te foutre une raclée, oui. Tu sais Alex, c'est lassant a force._

_Le dénommé Alex grogna ce qui fit rire le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds._

_Alex : pourquoi tu rit Matt ? tu va me le payer._

_Matt : ça m'étonnerais. De toute manière j'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, t'es trop nul._

_Alex : QUOI ??_

_Petite fille : mais arrêtez de l'embêter. Moi je veux bien me battre contre toi Alexou._

_Alex : je peux pas me battre contre toi Nina…_

_Matt : quoi, t'a peur que son frère de défonce si tu gagne, c'est ça hein ?_

_Kai, Nina et Matt rigolèrent en cœur et Syde eu un petit sourire amusé._

_Alex : vous me le payerais !_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Kai s'approcha du Beystadium et l'effleura du bout de ses doigts puis soupira.

: K… Kai ?

Il se retourna rapidement pour voir une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs porter un sac de commission dans ses bras. Elle portait une longue robe noire d'hivers sous un épais manteau blanc plein de fausse fourrure bien chaude, un bonnet de même couleur sur la tête et des grandes bottes noires. Le regards était surpris tendit que le sien semblait vide de toute expression.

Kai : … Nina…

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

À suivre !

Que je suis cruelle de finir comme ça. Mais vous en faites pas, la suite sera normalement pour bientôt. Je vais essayer d'écrire régulièrement en faisant des petits chaps.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites moi tout dans une review.

Tchusse les gens !


	7. Driger à terre

Et encore une fic mise à jour ! Je me suis défoulée pour celle-là, vous avez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Profitez-en !

Merci pour les reviews qui font toujours super plaisir ! ^^

* * *

Tyson : Alors alors, Chef ? C'est bon ?

Kenny : Un instant Tyson, c'est pas si simple.

Ray : J'arrives pas à croire qu'on fait ça…

Les trois garçons se trouvaient à l'arrière d'un hôtel. Kenny pianotait sur son clavier tandis que les deux autres scrutaient les alentours. N'ayant pas de quoi se payer des chambres (Tala avait été radin…), ils eurent l'idée diabolique de pirater le système de gestion des chambres du premier hôtel qu'ils trouvèrent afin de se réserver une chambre.

Tyson : Prends-nous une chambre de luxe au moins ! La plus belle !

Kenny : N'abusons pas non plus, Tyson. J'ai déjà honte de faire ça…

Ray : Tu es sûr qu'ils ne remarqueront rien, hein ?

Kenny : Ça c'est un risque à prendre… Ah ça y est ! On peut y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel en question. Pour leur plus grand soulagement, tout se passa bien, leur chambre était bien réservée et ils furent dirigés vers celle-ci sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Une fois arrivés, ils déposèrent leurs valises dans la somptueuse chambre et Tyson se jeta sur l'un des lits.

Tyson : T'es vraiment génial, Chef !

Kenny : Héhé ! Mais il faudra rester discrets si on ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons. D'ailleurs, on devrait vite trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous.

Tyson : Tu blagues j'espère ? On va se renseigner sur le tournoi plutôt !

Kenny : Tyson, je te rappelle qu'on est en Russie sans un sous en poche et que Mr. Dickenson est dans le coma ! Il faut vite rentrer au Japon.

Tyson : Si on a fait tout ce chemin, autant aller jusqu'au bout !

Ray : Kenny à raison, Tyson. Nous devons rentrer, nous n'avons de toute manière par le choix. Mais pour commencer, on devrait chercher Kai…

Tyson : …

* * *

Nina : K… Kai… ?

Kai : … Nina…

Nina : … Kai… C'est bien toi ?

Des larmes de joies montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle lâcha soudainement son sac de commissions pour courir en direction du capitaine et lui sauter au cou, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à celui-ci.

Nina : Kai… Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu rentrais ! Tu m'as tellement manquée…

Une fois remis du choc, Kai repoussa doucement la jeune fille, puis la regarda.

Kai : À vrai dire… Je ne suis pas vraiment de retour. Je ne devrais même pas être là.

Nina : Que veux-tu dire ?

Kai : … Je suis venu… avec mon équipe, pour un tournoi.

À ces paroles, le visage de Nina passa de la joie à la colère et elle s'écarta rapidement.

Nina : Cette bande de gamins ?

Kai : … Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils et alla rapidement ramasser ses commissions encore par terre, dans la neige. Une fois fait, elle resta dos au capitaine.

Nina : Dans ce cas-la, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir.

Kai : Nina, attends !

Nina : Non, Kai… Tu n'es plus mon frère.

* * *

Tyson : KAIIII !

Ray : Ça ne sert à rien Tyson, on le trouvera pas.

Kenny : C'est inquiétant…

La nuit était tombé et toujours pas de trace de leur capitaine. Inquiets, les trois garçons avaient tenté de le chercher, en vain. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il faisait si froid, les rues n'étaient pas très sûres, ils en avaient déjà fait l'expérience.

Ray : … Rentrons à l'hôtel.

Tyson : Mais !

Kenny : Nous n'avons pas le choix, Tyson. Kai n'est nulle part. On va attraper froid si on reste ici.

Tyson : … D'accord…

Alors que les BladeBreakers maintenant au nombre de trois allaient rebrousser leur chemin, une silhouette connue se dressa devant eux.

Tyson : Toi !

Alex : Eh oui !

Ray : Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Alex : Vous êtes les nouveaux petits jouets de Kai, non ? Je me demande si vous êtes vraiment à la hauteur d'être les champions du monde.

Tyson : Enfoiré…

Ray : Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer, écartes-toi de notre chemin.

Le chinois n'attendit même pas une réponse, il reprit son chemin en passant à côté du garçon qui leur faisait face. Ce dernier attendit gentiment que Ray soit dos à lui pour lancer sa toupie dans sa direction, le touchant à la joue, ce qui eu pour effet d'y laisser une longue coupure.

Tyson : RAY !

L'interpelé se retourna rapidement, saisi Driger et le fixa à son lanceur, alors que son adversaire récupérait la sienne.

Alex : Erreur ! Ne jamais tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui te lance un défi. Vous, les joueurs officiels n'êtes pas très malins à ce que je vois.

Ray grogna et se mit en position de tire.

Ray : Très bien, j'accepte ton défi.

Alex : Bien !

Tyson : Ray ! Fais gaffe, c'est lui qui a brisé Dragoon !

Ray sentit ses nerfs augmenter à cette remarque, tendit qu'Alex se mit en position face à lui.

Alex : C'est parti ! 3… 2… 1… Let it rip !

Le duel commença. Alex ne perdit pas de temps. Avec une vitesse jamais vu, sa toupie fonça droit sur l'autre, cette dernière l'évita de justesse en faisant appelle à Driger.

Tyson : (pense) _C'est avec cette attaque qu'il m'a eu tout de suite, heureusement que Driger est rapide._

Kenny : Il triche !

Tyson : Hein ?

Kenny : Sa toupie est trafiquée, ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit si rapide ! Ray n'a aucune chance, même avec son spectre !

En effet, la vitesse de la toupie d'Alex était bien trop grande pour Driger, celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à l'éviter et n'avait même pas le temps de riposter.

Alex : On dirait que je suis découvert, mais ça ne devrait pas être étonnant. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je suis un joueur de rue moi. Et pour les joueurs de rue, le Beyblade n'est pas un simple jeu ou sport… C'est un combat !

Suite à ces paroles, la vitesse de sa toupie augmenta encore, provoquant des courants d'air fort autour du terrain improvisé et frappa violemment la Driger. Cette dernière, tout comme Dragoon quelques heures avant, sauta en morceaux et Ray sentit ses joues se couper une nouvelle fois dû à la force de l'attaque.

Alors que les trois BladeBreakers étaient perplexes et cherchaient encore à comprendre ce qui c'était passé, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alex, sourire qui se transforma petit à petit en un rire inquiétant.

Alex : Alors c'est tout ce que vous valez ? Vous êtes pathétique… Rentrez chez vous, bande de gamins, vous n'avez pas votre place ici. Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Kai pour vous rejoindre…

Le garçon aux cheveux gris s'éloigna petit à petit, laissant les autres dans une confusion totale. Mais Tyson n'allait pas rester silencieux après une telle provoquation.

Tyson : On te le fera regretter ! Kai est notre capitaine !

Alex s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers lui.

Alex : Partez… Si vous ne voulez pas finir comme vos toupies… Et emmener cet enfoiré de Kai avec vous…

Son regard glacial fit taire Tyson immédiatement et il parti pour de bon. Ray se décida finalement à ramasser ce qui restait de Driger, son étonnement toujours présent sur son visage.

Kenny : … Rentrons à l'hôtel, je vais réparer vos toupies.

* * *

Bryan : Bon sang, Spenc' ! Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ? Y'en a qui essayent de dormir ici !

Spencer : Fermes ta gueule !

Spencer claqua la porte de sa chambre après avoir répondit à son ami qu'il avait apparemment réveillé avec tout le bouquant qu'il faisait. Mais il paniquait sérieusement. En effet, Max était au plus mal, sa fièvre avait grimpée, il n'arrêtait pas de tousser et était horriblement chaud tout en ayant horriblement froid.

Il aurait voulu lui donner de quoi faire tomber sa température trop élevée, mais n'avait rien trouvé. En effet, cela faisait peu de temps que les Demolition Boys s'étaient installés tous ensemble dans cette petite maison, il n'avait même pas de réserve de médicaments.

Le grand blond avait donc dû utiliser un vieux truc bien connu : La serviette imbibée de vinaigre autour des pieds. Max avait protesté un peu, le contact froid sur ses pattes arrières étant désagréable, mais il finit par s'habituer. Et Spencer s'occupait si bien de lui qu'il ne voulait pas le couper dans ses efforts.

Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était assit sur le lit du malade, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Max : Eh ? À quoi penses-tu ?

Spencer : …

Max : Spencer ?

**Flash-back**

_Pov Spencer_

_On était vraiment paumés à la sortie de l'abbaye. On était libre, c'était le bonheur, certes. Mais que faire ? On avait pas l'habitude de se démerder par nous-même, on avait passé tellement de temps enfermés que ce monde extérieur nous était inconnus. On était comme des étrangers ici, comme dans un autre monde._

_Alors, on avait commencé à discuter sur ce qu'on voulait faire de nos vies maintenant qu'on était libre. Ce fut difficile au début, jamais on aurait cru sortir de là en fait, je pense. Mais finalement, des rêves étranges commencèrent à sortir de nos bouches. Ian expliqua vaguement comment il imaginait sa vie future, un super étudiant faisant toutes les études possible et imaginables. Tala nous disant vouloir un loup qu'il élèverait comme un chien, j'ai parlé de mon envie de faire le tour du monde et de voir la mer._

_Bryan fut le difficile à se lâcher. Qui aurait cru que ce gosse soi disant sans sentiments avait un rêve ? C'est celui qui nous mena à notre situation actuelle d'ailleurs. Je me souviens, il a sorti cette phrase avec son ton neutre habituel… « Je veux qu'on reste ensemble. » On a tous été étonnés sur le moment mais on était tous d'accord. On a traversé tellement de galère ensemble, je pense que nous séparer est impossible._

_Donc, avant de réaliser nos doux, on s'est installés ensemble, dans une petite maison suffisamment loin de l'abbaye. On aurait voulu changer de ville, voir de pays, mais l'héritage qu'on a (enfin) touché de nos parents décédés n'était pas suffisant pour._

_Le plus chiant, c'est qu'on gagne nos vies grâce aux duels de rue… Je ne trouve pas ça très sain, mais bon, les vieilles habitudes de tricheurs ne se perdent pas je suppose… Au moins, on est libre et bien. Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant…_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Max : Spencer ?

Spencer : Hum ? Oh pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Comment tu te sens, ptit blond ?

Max : … Pas très bien…

Spencer : Essayes de t'endormir, d'accord ? Je reste là si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Max hocha sa tête faiblement et ferma ses beaux yeux bleus avant de les rouvrir quasi immédiatement.

Max : Oh, Spencer ?

Spencer : Hum ?

Max : Merci…

Le blond des BladeBreakers sourit timidement au blond des Demolition Boys. Celui-ci lui rendit vivement son sourire.

Spencer : C'est rien, ptit blond. Dors maintenant.

Max : Oui…

* * *

Kenny : J'ai trouvé son truc.

Ray et Tyson cessèrent leurs activités fort intéressantes, qui étaient respectivement observer le ciel, songeur, et s'empiffrer, pour se concentrer sur ce que disait le Chef.

Tyson : T'as trouvé quoi, Chef ?

Kenny : Ce type, Alex, il se sert du vent. C'est grâce à lui qu'il a brisé vos toupies. En fait, il découpe avec la force de l'air. C'est le cas aussi pour les blessures de Ray.

Le chinois posa une main sur les pansements présents sur sa joue gauche puis ceux de la droite, semblant plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Ray : C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle…

Kenny : Bryan.

* * *

Voila ! Les choses avant doucement, on sait enfin qui est cette Nina (oui, Kai a une soeur, héhé) et le couple Spencer/Max va se former doucement mais surement !

D'ailleurs, les couples seront:

Spencer/Max

Kai/Tala

Bryan/Ray

Kenny/Ian

Je sais juste pas avec qui caser Tyson... J'y réfléchirais. Pour le moment, place au chap suivant !


	8. Entreaide

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kai soupira. Assis sur un banc gelé de la cité de Moscou, il avait froid et faim mais son air impassible ne quittait pas son visage. Il ne savait pas où étaient ses coéquipiers, il ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation plus qu'inquiétante, il avait l'impression de ne pas assurer en tant que capitaine. Mais plus que tout, revoir sa jeune sœur l'avait drôlement perturbé.

**Flash-back**

_Nina : Pourquoi est-ce que Kai doit partir ?_

_Voltaire : C'est le plus fort d'entre vous, je veux qu'il devienne le meilleur Beyblader. Tu le rejoindras bientôt, Nina._

_Kai : Je refuse._

_Voltaire : Pardon ?_

_Kai : Elle est nulle. Ils le sont tous. Je ne veux pas d'eux dans mon équipe._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Kai : Même après ça, tu me parles encore comme si de rien était…

Kai soupira une nouvelle fois, laissant un froid silence s'installer. Silence qui fut brisé par des aboiements.

: Encore toi ?

Le capitaine releva la tête pour croiser ceux de Tala, qui semblait promener son chien.

Tala : Kestufou là ? Tu veux chopper la crève aussi ? Ça serait drôle de vous voir tous mourir de froid.

Kai : …

Tala remarqua rapidement que Kai n'était pas dans son assiette, alors il se décida à s'assoir à côté de lui, son loup blanc lui sautant immédiatement sur les jambes pour réclamer des caresses, ce qu'il obtenu sans mal.

Tala : Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Kai : …

L'Ivanov laissa quelques minutes passer mais seul le bruit du vent venait perturber le silence qui s'était installé. Il décida donc de changer de sujet.

Tala : Au fait, votre coéquipier va bien, Spencer s'est bien occupé de lui.

Kai : Max ?

Tala : Ouais. Il était assez mal la nuit dernière apparemment mais Spenc' à fait le nécessaire. Je suis d'ailleurs charger de lui ramener de la tisane et du sirop pour la toux, vois ce que je dois faire à cause de vous !

Il émit un rire ironique, montrant le sac contenant les produits, espérant faire réagir le capitaine des BladeBreakers mais cela échoua pathétiquement. Frustré, Tala ne dit plus rien. Et les minutes passèrent, durant lequel chacun des deux se plongea dans ses propres réflexions. Ce fut un éternuement de la part de l'Hiwatari qui cassa tout.

Tala : Kai ?

Kai : …

Tala : Kai… T'as passé la nuit dehors ?

Kai : …

Tala : … Pauvre abruti…

Tala se leva rapidement et fit quelques pas en direction de chez lui.

Tala : Vient chez moi, une tisane chaude devrait te faire du bien.

Kai : Pas la peine.

Tala : Tssss…

Le roux allait partir seul mais un autre bruit étrange venant cette fois de l'estomac de Kai le fit stopper. L'Hiwatari garda la tête basse, honteux. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis un moment mais il aurait préféré que Tala ne le sache pas.

Tala : … Viens, idiot. Faut que tu manges. Restes pas à crever là.

Kai : …

* * *

Spencer : J'arrive ! Une seconde bon sang !

Qui pouvait bien être l'andouille collée à leur sonnette ? Spencer dû laisser Max quelques instants pour aller ouvrir. Sa longue nuit blanche emplie d'inquiétude avait laissé des traces de mauvaises humeurs au matin, il n'avait nullement envie de voir du monde. Mais un idiot avait décidé de sonner à leur porte à ce moment, et il insistait en plus, le bougre ! Ça ne pouvait pas être Tala, il venait de sortir.

Il décida donc d'aller ouvrir, n'ayant pas trop le choix.

Spencer : Toi ? T'es déjà venu prendre des nouvelles du ptit blond ?

Ray : Non. Enfin, si. Enfin… Heu, j'aimerais parler à Bryan.

Spencer : Bryan ?

Ray : Oui.

Spencer : Bry est pas là, il est parti récolter de l'argent avec Ian.

Ray : … Récolter de l'argent ?

Spencer : Ouais, combats de rue.

Ray : Ah. Et où exactement ?

Spencer : La même rue qu'hier. Mais je te déconseille d'y aller, ils savent qui vous êtes maintenant.

Ray : Pas grave, j'y vais quand même, c'est important. Merci.

Sur ses mots, Ray parti sans même attendre que Spencer ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Tant mieux, ce dernier n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder, même s'il se demandait franchement ce que ce type pouvait bien vouloir à Bryan.

**Flash-Back**

_Pov Ray_

_Ça y est, le Chef a réussi à nous refaire des toupies toutes neuves. Maintenant, il dort profondément sur le canapé. Mieux faut le laisser récupérer. Tyson aussi dort, mais ça c'est normal, je vais le laisser aussi, sinon il risque de me poser trop de questions, ou pire, il va vouloir m'accompagner. Je vais tout de même lui laisser un mot mais il vaut mieux ne pas lui dire où je vais vraiment._

_« Je suis parti à la recherche de Kai. Si je ne le trouve pas, je rentrerais pour le déjeuner. Ne mange pas tout avant mon retour, Tyson._

_Ray. »_

_Ça devrait aller pour qu'ils ne s'en fassent pas. Je dois le trouver, lui demander s'il sait quelque chose à propos de ce type. Surement… Et le fait qu'ils aient la même technique, je doute que ça soit une coïncidence. Je veux en savoir plus._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Ray se dirigea donc à la fameuse rue du jour d'avant et tout comme la dernière fois, elle était remplie de monde qui se battait sans lois ni limites au Beyblade. Cela dégoûtait grandement le chinois. Comment pouvait-on tâcher ainsi ce beau sport ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Il se fraya un chemin au milieu du 'public', espérant ne pas être reconnu tout de suite, ce qui fut le cas, et aperçu assez rapidement Bryan, vu que celui était en plein combat, aidé de Ian, contre deux autres Beybladers. Ray se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui et lui fit signe pour qu'il le remarque.

Bryan : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé, non ?

Ray : Il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

Bryan : J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, casses-toi !

Ray : Mais…

Ian : Bry', concentres-toi !

Trop tard. La toupie de Bryan se fait éjecter alors que celui-ci avait la tête tournée vers Ray. Ian, seul face à deux adversaires, ne fait pas long feu. D'ailleurs, les deux toupies adversaires profitent du fait d'être supérieur en nombre pour écraser le serpent de Ian, le réduisant en morceaux.

* * *

Tala : Spencer ! Je suis de retour !

L'interpelé arriva dans le salon de la maison à toute vitesse à l'appelle de son nom.

Spencer : Pas trop tôt ! T'as bien pensé à prendre le sirop, hein ? Heu… Hiwatari, bonjour.

Kai resta silencieux, observant le blond courir vers Tala pour lui prendre le sac des mains et en sortir le contenu pour l'analyser avec attention.

Spencer : Je vais faire vite fait la tisane.

Tala : Fais-en pour trois personnes.

Spencer : Hein ? Heu ok.

Le blond s'en alla dans la cuisine, laissant les deux autres dans le salon.

Kai : Il a l'air de bien s'occuper de Max.

Tala : Je t'avais dis. Assieds-toi.

Kai s'exécuta sans discuter, après avoir déposé son manteau, puis il observa Tala enlever le sien puis la laisse de son chien.

Kai : C'est quoi cette bestiole ?

Le roux leva les yeux vers Kai puis fronça les sourcils.

Tala : Parles pas de Louka comme ça.

Kai : Louka ? Un chien ? Ça m'étonne de toi, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais t'occuper d'un animal.

Tala : C'est un loup, imbécile. Et ce n'est pas si dur de s'en occuper.

Kai : Un loup ? Tu l'as eu où ?

Tala : … T'es bien trop curieux à mon goût.

Spencer revint finalement avec une tasse dans la main et une assiette avec des tartines dans l'autre.

Spencer : Voila. Aller boire vos tisanes pendant que l'eau est chaude.

Tala : Ouais, merci Spenc'.

Le blond monta les escaliers pour se diriger vers sa chambre, pendant que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

Kai : Je ne pensais pas Spencer si sympathique.

Tala : Ah, tu t'imagines même pas.

L'Ivanov versa le liquide chaud dans deux tasses, en posa une face à Kai qui s'était assit à table et s'assit face à lui en sirotant la sienne. Puis il reprit :

Tala : Il est devenu une vraie maman poule depuis qu'on est sortis.

Kai : Ah bon ?

Tala : Ouais. Comme c'est le plus âgé, il s'est mit en tête de devoir nous 'guider'. Heureusement d'ailleurs, on s'en serait pas sorti sans lui.

Kai : Ça m'étonne pas, vous êtes tellement cons.

Tala : … Tsss…

Le roux lança un regard noir à Kai avant de finir sa tasse en silence et l'Hiwatari l'imita.

* * *

Bryan : Espèce d'enfoiré !

Le garçon aux cheveux violets avait entrainé Ray un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, suivi de Ian, de manière à ce que personnes ne les voit. Il colla le chinois brutalement contre le mur le plus proche, menaçant de le frapper de ses poings.

Bryan : À cause de toi, on a tout perdu ! Tu vas me le payer…

Ray : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es incapable de parler en même temps que tu joues.

Bryan : Tu oses encore dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? Regardes dans quel état se trouve la toupie de Ian !

Bryan pointa le petit d'un doigt. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains les restes de sa toupie.

Ray : … Kenny pourrait la réparer.

Bryan : Il a plutôt intérêt, ouais !

Ray : (s'adressant à Ian) Rejoins-le à l'hôtel où nous sommes, dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'envoies, il s'occupera de ta toupie.

Le chinois donna l'adresse de l'hôtel où ils avaient 'réservé' une chambre à Ian et celui-ci s'en alla sur le champ.

Bryan : Bon, et maintenant ?

Ray : Et maintenant, tu pourrais peut-être me lâcher, pour commencer ?

Le Demolition Boy émit un son d'agacement et fini par lâcher Ray avant de reprendre :

Bryan : Tu vas m'aider.

Ray : Pardon ?

Bryan : Tu nous as fais perdre tout notre pognon alors tu vas m'aider à le récupérer.

Ray : Mais…

Ray s'arrêta net et observa Bryan en face de lui, qui avait laissé son regard se perdre dans le vide, un air inquiet sur le visage. Peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de cet argent ? Spencer lui avait dit qu'ils étaient partis 'récolter de l'argent'… Et puis…

**Flash-back**

_Deux nuits auparavant, dans la chambre de Bryan. Celui-ci regardait la neige tomber par la fenêtre, tandis que Ray était couché dos à lui._

_Ray : … Bryan ?_

_Bryan : H__um ?_

_Ray : Q__u'est-ce qui te rend triste ?_

_Bryan : …_

_Un lourd silence s'installa. Le chinois, n'espérant plus avoir de réponse, ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. Mais les rouvrit bien vite._

_Bryan : Je vous envie._

_Ray : Pardon ?_

_Bryan : … Toi et ton équipe. J'aimerais… J'aurais voulu… Enfin, je me dis que ça doit être… bien d'être comme vous._

_Ray : Comme nous ? Et nous sommes comment ?_

_Bryan : … Libres._

_Ray se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir le visage de Bryan tourné vers la fenêtre._

_Ray : Mais… Vous êtes libres maintenant… Non ?_

_Bryan : …_

_Le garçon aux cheveux violets s'était recouché, sans même répondre. Mais le chinois décida d'insister un peu :_

_Ray : Non ?_

_Bryan : Ouais, ouais. La ferme maintenant, je veux dormir._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Ray : … D'accord, j'accepte.

* * *

Voila !

Bon, j'avais commencé à écrire la suite mais je la retrouve pas... =/ De toute manière, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Je pense mettre du lemon dans cette fic, qu'en pensez-vous?

See ya !


	9. Prendre, sacrifier, avancer

Yooooo !

Qui c'est qu'est encore de retour ? C'est Kami-chaaaaan ! Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas revenue les mains vides, j'ai quelques bô chapitres de cette fic avec moi. On peut dire que je me suis bien défoulée dessus.

Alors, quelques petites précisions. Cette fic AURA des lemons et autres scènes dégoulinantes de yaoi, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, navrée mais vous allez devoir abandonner cette fic. Elle va également avoir un peu plus d'action que prévue au départ donc sera ptet moins drôle qu'au début.

Oh et je tiens à m'excuser pour les monstrueuses fautes d'orthographe présentes dans les premiers chaps. Fait maintenant plus de quatre ans que j'ai commencé cette fic et faut dire qu'il y a quelques années, j'étais une merde en écriture. J'suis bien contente de m'être améliorée de ce côté ! Donc, j'essaie maintenant de faire des chaps plus longs et plus construits donc si vous avez quelques conseils à me donner de ce côté-là, genre ce que je devrais changer/améliorer, toussa, surtout n'hésitez pas. :) Ah et j'en profite pour dire que je suis à la cherche d'un(e) ou plusieurs bêta-lecteur(s)/lectrice(s) pour les fanfics de vos choix. Me faut pas quelqu'un de super dispo étant donné que je publie mes chaps tous les 500 ans mais surtout quelqu'un sur lequel je peux être sûre de pouvoir compter sur le long terme. Donc si ça vous intéresse, MP-moi sans hésiter et merci d'avance. :)

Voila, encore une fois je remercie tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fanfic malgré mes terribles retards, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Surtout n'arrêtez pas, il n'y a rien de mieux pour m'encourager. Vous êtes pour moi ce que la bouffe et le Beyblade sont pour Tyson ! Donc un grand grand MERCI !

Et maintenant, la suite bien trop attendue ! )

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Prendre des décisions, sacrifier des choses, afin d'avancer.**

Imaginez…

Imaginez un magnifique paysage sous un ciel bleu et un soleil brillant, les oiseaux chantant, répandant la joie et la bonne humeur à chacun de vos pas. Imaginez des pâturages verts, des arbres aux branches multiples, accueillantes comme des bras ouverts, imaginez des rivières claires, coulant joyeusement sur des rochers lisses et lumineux. Imaginez ce décor merveilleux qui ne peut que nous faire nous sentir bien.

Maintenant imaginez ce même paysage, remplacez le bleu du ciel par un jaune miel dégoulinant, le soleil par un marshmallow rose et rond, souriant de toutes ses dents, les oiseaux par des happy bears en bonbon, les pâturages par des vermicelles sucrées, les arbres par des gâteaux et glaces aux parfums divers, l'eau claire par du chocolat fondu et les rochers par des muffins moelleux. Finalement, imaginez un Tyson affamé au milieu de ce décor et vous obtiendrez le Beybladeur le plus heureux du monde.

Ce fut de ce doux et sucré rêve que notre ventre sur pattes adoré fut tiré quand quelqu'un frappa bruyamment à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel que les BladeBreakers avaient obtenu illégalement la veille. Ce dernier se leva en grommelant comme quoi ça devrait être considéré comme crime de réveiller quelqu'un au milieu d'un aussi beau rêve, puis alla ouvrir, jetant rapidement un œil à un Kenny en plein réveil également, encore à moitié étalé sur la table du salon.

Derrière la porte, Tyson y trouva un Ian visiblement gêné et déprimé, tête basse et ce qui semblait être des morceaux de toupie dans les mains.

Tyson : Ah… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Max va bien ?

Ian : …

Kenny : Tyson, qui est-ce ?

Le binoclard s'approcha à son tour de la porte, quelque peut inquiet après avoir passé une nuit dans une chambre qu'ils n'avaient pas payée. Mais voir Ian ne le rassura pas pour autant, il garda un mauvais souvenir du nain des Demolition Boys après l'avoir inconsciemment étreint pendant toute une nuit chez ces derniers. D'ailleurs, les deux ne purent s'empêcher de rougir en se voyant.

Kenny : Que fais-tu là ?

Ian : À cause de votre abruti d'ami chinois, ma toupie est cassée, donc tu vas me la réparer !

Ian tendit brusquement sa toupie en miettes devant les deux BladeBreakers étonnés. La réaction première de Tyson aurait été de l'envoyer manger de la neige dehors mais heureusement, Kenny était là.

Kenny : Attends Tyson, Ray est parti chercher Kai d'après le mot qu'il a laissé sur la table, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose. Autant écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire.

**XxxxxX**

Tala n'avait aucune pitié. Après avoir passé une nuit d'enfer à s'occuper de Max, jusqu'au petit matin, Spencer avait encore dû préparer le repas de midi pour son équipe (bien que deux soient encore absents) plus deux personnes : Max, bien qu'il ne mangeait pas encore beaucoup, et Kai, qui ne montrait absolument aucune gratitude. C'est donc un Spencer fatigué qui se retira finalement dans la chambre de Bryan, la sienne étant occupé par le blond des BladeBreakers, pour se reposer enfin quelques heures.

Après avoir fini sa tisane et un repas qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, était plus qu'excellent et lui avait fait retrouvé toutes ses forces après avoir passé toute une nuit dehors, Kai décida qu'il était temps qu'il quitte une fois de plus cette maison. Il se leva donc pour se diriger vers l'entrée où il enfila son manteau, le tout en silence.

Tala : Kai…

L'interpellé leva simplement les yeux, scrutant d'un air interrogateur le roux appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Ce dernier soupira avant de reprendre.

Tala : Vous feriez mieux de vous cassez, un tournoi va bientôt commencer.

Kai : Oui. Nous sommes là pour le tournoi.

Tala : Kai… Pas un tournoi officiel…

Le silence s'installa. Le capitaine des BladeBreakers eu un air troublé; surpris mais aussi… apeuré ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense de la part des deux, Kai bougea finalement, ouvrant la porte pour partir mais Tala le retint encore.

Tala : Nina y participera… Et les autres aussi, sûrement…

Kai : … Je l'ai vue hier, elle ne veut plus me revoir.

Tala : …

Nouveau silence, durant lequel le roux soupira souvent, ce qui poussa Kai à se questionner sur l'origine de sa frustration. Peut-être Tala voulait-il vraiment qu'il s'en aille. Pourtant… Le bleuté devait savoir. Il voulait savoir. Savoir les détails de son passé, les choses, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à abandonner Tala puis Nina. Il n'était sûr de rien, tout était si flou, les fragments de sa mémoire joueuse bien trop incomplets, bien trop incertains.

Kai : Je veux savoir.

Tala fut sorti de sa rêverie, relevant la tête vers l'autre, qui tenait toujours la porte d'entrée ouverte face à lui.

Kai : Oui, je veux savoir. Tu as bien fais de me parler de ce tournoi.

Sans laisser le temps à l'autre pour protester, Kai sorti enfin, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Tala dans sa surprise, qui disparu après un énième soupir.

**XxxxxX**

En ce début d'après-midi où la température semblait avoir quelque peu grimpé et où quelques rayons de soleil tentaient tant bien que mal de percer les épais nuages gris au-dessus de la ville, une balade au parc était plus que réjouissante après que la neige ai fait des ravages. Malheureusement pour les promeneurs, l'agréable atmosphère de cette journée-là était gâchée par un rire sournois et pas peu fort venant de la gorge d'un étrange garçon aux cheveux violets, accompagné d'un étranger, visiblement un asiatique, qu'ils connaîtraient sûrement s'ils s'intéressaient un peu plus au Beyblade.

Bryan : Muahahahahah ! Haaaa… Trop génial. C'était vraiment trop génial ! Muahahahaha…

Ray : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves d'amusant à cette façon de… jouer, sincèrement.

Bryan : Roooooh, avoues que c'était amusant de foutre une raclée à ces ptits cons prétentieux. Tu te la pétais bien là-bas, pourtant.

Ray fit une moue boudeuse comme pour contredire l'autre, mais il ne pouvait nier ce fait à haute voix sans mentir. Puis un bête sourire pointa alors qu'il observait Bryan compter une énième fois l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné ensemble, s'avouant finalement à lui-même qu'il avait tout de même passé un bon moment, même si ce jeu de rue continuait à le dégoûter pleinement.

Maintenant que Kenny devait sûrement s'occuper de la toupie de Ian et que Bryan avait récupéré l'argent que le chinois lui avait fait perdre, ce dernier pouvait enfin poser les questions qui le démangeait depuis la veille. Dans son esprit, il se remémora Alex et sa terrible technique qui vint à bout de Dragoon et Driger sans mal, technique qui ressemblait à celle que Bryan avait utilisé contre Ray lors de la finale d'Europe.

Ray : Dis… Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

Le russe dévia son regard de son précieux argent, son sourire de satisfaction disparaissant, pour fixer le chinois avec ennui. De quoi pouvait-il bien vouloir lui parler ?

Ray : C'est à propos d'Alex. Et… de sa technique.

Bryan écarquilla les yeux, ne cachant pas sa surprise, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard du BladeBreaker.

Bryan : Comment tu connais Alex ?

Ray : Aucune importance. Juste, dis moi, cette technique… elle ressemble à la tienne. Je me trompe ?

Le Demolition Boy reprit un air impassible et détourna le regard, avant de se lever et d'enfiler son argent dans l'une de ses poches arrières, lâchant froidement :

Bryan : Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ?

Ray : Il a brisé ma toupie et insulté mes amis, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés !

Le chinois se leva brusquement, sa colère visible sur son visage, faisant face à Bryan afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui en parler.

Bryan : Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Tricher et lui pourrir sa toupie à ton tour ? Te rabaisser à son niveau, toi, Ô membre de la meilleure équipe de Beyblade du monde ? Tu rabâches sans arrêt qu'on détruit la fierté de ce sport comme s'il avait une âme mais en fait, pourrir les autres ça te plait. T'aimes bien ça hein ?

Ray avait du mal à contenir sa rage, celle-ci le faisant trembler et grincer des dents, tendit que le russe face à lui ricanait d'amusement, l'agaçant d'avantage.

Ray : Je le battrais dans les règles !

Bryan : Tu ne peux pas, sa toupie est trafiquée.

Ray : Mais toi, la tienne ne l'était pas… lors de notre match.

Ce fut au tour de Bryan de montrer de l'agacement. Comme ce mec, ce stupide chinois OSAIT lui rappeler ce jour, ce moment précis où il avait bêtement perdu, humilié devant le monde entier et brisé, sachant pertinemment le sort qui l'attendait après cette misérable défaite. La future punition clairement écrite dans le regard de Boris et l'inquiétude dans ceux de ses coéquipiers, bien qu'invisible pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas.

Et la punition vint…

Et la douleur se fit sentir…

Et de nouvelles futures cicatrices prirent place…

Et la haine, encore cette haine… Toujours plus grande, toujours plus forte…

Ray : Apprends-moi.

Bryan fut sorti de sa transe, alors que la voix du chinois atteignait ses oreilles. Sur son visage, la rage laissa place à de l'étonnement, et s'il avait eu conscience de ça à ce moment précis, il aurait maudit le chinois pour l'avoir fait avoir l'air con.

Bryan : Hein ?

Ray : Apprends moi ta technique. Dans les règles.

Bryan : Quoi ? Hors de question !

Le Demolition Boy tourna les talons, dans le but de partir finalement de ce parc. Il était tard, le repas devait être prêt depuis longtemps et d'ailleurs, il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait faim. Mais les mots de Ray l'arrêtèrent bien vite :

Ray : Tout ce que tu veux !

Bryan : Hein ?

Ray : … Si tu acceptes de m'apprendre… Je veux bien être ta boniche pendant tout le temps qu'on est ici.

Bryan : … Je ne saurais dire… si c'est de la détermination ou de la pure folie mais… c'est intéressant.

Un sourire carnassier dansa sur ses lèvres.

**XxxxxX**

Malheureusement pour les habitants de Moscou, le rire sadique de Bryan n'était pas la seule chose qui perturba la tranquille après-midi, ce jour-là. Oui, car après avoir écouté l'histoire de Ian et jugeant que ce dernier voulait sûrement rester seul avec son nouvel amoureux Kenny, Tyson décida de partir à la recherche de ses amis, courant et beuglant leurs noms dans toutes les rues sur son chemin.

Tyson : Bon sang, où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être ? KAIIII !

Le garçon à la casquette s'inquiétait principalement pour son capitaine, criant plutôt son nom à celui du chinois, qui lui savait où se trouvait l'hôtel. Il pensait aller chez les Demolition Boys mais n'étant pas accompagné, il craignait que les russes ne lui tombent dessus et lui fassent faire encore du ménage. Mais il n'avait finalement pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de Max de la part de Ian donc il décida d'y passer tout de même une fois qu'il aurait trouvé l'un de ses deux amis disparus.

Tyson : RAYYY ! KAIIII ! Bon sang de merde ! AAAH- !

Comme toute personne qui s'amuserait à courir sans regarder face à elle, il trébucha avant de s'étendre de tout son long dans la neige glaciale. Essoufflé après sa course, Tyson resta quelques instants à terre, appuyé tout de même sur ses coudes afin que son visage ne touche pas le froid de la neige. Il redressa celui-ci quand une douce voix féminine s'adressa à lui.

Nina : Tu cherches Kai ?

Malgré l'air glacial que lui envoyé la jeune fille, Tyson ne put que rougir et bégayer en voyant une si jolie personne lui adresser la parole.

Tyson : Ou-oui, je… Tu-… Vous le co-connaissez ?

Le garçon se releva maladroitement en prononçant ces mots, une main gênée derrière sa tête, mais l'expression de Nina ne changea pas.

Nina : … Oui. Mais j'ignore où il est, donc inutile de me le demander. Par contre, quand vous le verrez, dites lui bien de partir au plus vite, je vous prie.

La demoiselle tourna les talons, laissant Tyson à son étonnement et celui-ci mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, juste à temps pour la rattraper et la retenir.

Tyson : A-attendez ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Il a disparu depuis hier et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il peut être, de plus je connais pas trop cette ville et-

Nina : Depuis hier ?

Tyson : O-oui… Je crains que cet abruti n'ait passé la nuit dehors.

Nina poussa un soupir résigné. Elle n'était pas cruelle au point de laisser son frère mourir de froid, donc elle décida d'aider le garçon qui se présenta sous le nom de Tyson, qu'elle trouva horriblement ridicule et se présenta à son tour.

À deux, guidés par la jeune russe qui connaissait bien la ville, ils parcoururent différents endroits, des rues, des places, des cafés et bars, questionnant les gens et suivant tant bien que mal leurs vagues désignations. Après trois heures de recherches, ils s'accordèrent une nouvelle pause, le japonais commençant à songer à laisser son abruti de capitaine se démerder seul, après tout il avait lui-même choisi de partir seul sans donner aucun signe de vie après plus de 24h. Alors que Tyson s'étala sur un banc, jurant bruyamment, Nina resta debout près de lui, le fixant, comme hésitant à dire quelque chose. Finalement, sa voix se fit entendre.

Nina : Est-ce que… c'est un bon capitaine ?

Le ventre sur pattes cessa enfin ses injures envers le disparu et se redressa, reprenant une position assise plus adéquate, afin de répondre à la jeune fille.

Tyson : Bof, c'est un grincheux jamais content, égocentrique et égoïste. Ils nous maltraite, nous tyrannise, pourri l'ambiance et se la pète sans arrêt.

Nina : … Ah ?

Tyson : Enfin… Derrière ses airs de bad boy frimeur, il peut-être sympa quand il veut. Pis faut avouer qu'il est cool, dommage qu'il ne le montre que rarement. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre petit chieur de capitaine.

Les paroles de Tyson accompagnées d'un sourire enjoué ne purent qu'installer une certaine confusion chez Nina. Elle imaginait difficilement comment ces gosses pouvaient apprécier Kai et inversement. Et surtout… elle les enviait. Reprenant un air neutre, elle reprit sa marche, alors que le japonais se rendit finalement compte d'une chose.

Tyson : Hey, comment tu sais que c'est mon capitaine ? Tu nous as vu à la télé c'est ça ? Je peux te signer un autographe si tu veux, au fait. Hein ? Hey, attends-moi !

Il continuait de lui poser un tas de questions alors que Nina marchait rapidement dans une direction dont elle était apparemment sûre, silencieuse et décidée. Après quelques instants à supporter la voix de Tyson, elle s'arrêta finalement, brisant le silence.

Nina : Il y a un endroit que nous n'avons pas encore regardé.

Tyson : Hein ?

Le garçon releva la tête pour voir en face de lui un grand bâtiment entouré d'un mur de pierres. Un bâtiment qu'il connaissait, dans lequel il avait déjà mit les pieds d'ailleurs. L'abbaye.

Tyson : … Tu penses que Kai est là ?

Nina : Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Tyson : Comment on entre ? Elle est abandonnée maintenant, non ?

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Nina contourna le mur jusqu'à un endroit où celui-ci était à moitié écroulé et où il était possible de passer de l'autre côté avec un peu d'escalade.

Tyson : Ah, génial ! Mais… t'es pas vraiment équipée pour l'escalade. Attends, je monte en premier.

Nina n'eût pas eu le temps de réagir que Tyson commença à grimper les premiers niveaux et une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être bien stable, il se retourna pour tendre une main à la jeune fille, qui hésita dans un premier moment pour finalement se résigner à la saisir. Et ainsi, ils passèrent tous les deux le mur, le japonais s'assurant toujours d'aider au mieux la demoiselle, souriant de fierté face à sa galanterie, ce que Nina ignora à merveille.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le froid bâtiment, atterrissant dans une vaste sale d'entrée, vide et silencieuse.

Tyson : Apparemment, il n'est pas là…

Mais Nina avança tout de même vers l'un des divers couloirs en face de la double grande porte d'entrée, apparemment sachant parfaitement où elle allait. Tyson n'eût d'ailleurs pas d'autre choix que de la suivre en silence, les murs blancs donnant une ambiance qui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Après quelques instants, quelques pas et quelques marches les amenant aux sous-sols, ils se retrouvèrent dans une large pièce, faisant trois fois la taille de celle de l'entrée, où se trouvait divers Beystadiums creusés à même le sol pierreux et des bancs contre les murs, de pierres également. Les lumières peu éclairantes pendues au plafond étaient allumées et proches de l'un des Beystadiums se trouvait Kai, s'entraînant avec son fidèle Dranzer.

Tyson : Ah ! KAI !

Le capitaine dû interrompre son entraînement en voyant le garçon à la casquette arriver en compagnie de… sa sœur ? Que diable faisait-elle là et surtout avec un abruti comme Tyson ! Le bleuté ne pouvait être qu'inquiet à ce sujet mais il n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà son co-équipier lui rabâchait déjà les oreilles au sujet de sa disparition de la veille. Kai décida donc après un soupir las de s'adresser plutôt à Nina, ignorant totalement le pauvre Tyson.

Kai : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Nina : … Il te cherchait, je l'ai juste aidé dans l'idée de savoir ce que tu pouvais bien leur trouver à cette bande de gamin. Je suis plutôt déçue je dois dire.

Tyson : Quoi ?

Kai : Nina… C'est mon équipe. On y peut rien, c'est comme ça.

Nina : Bien sûr qu'on y peut quelque chose ! Rien ne t'empêche de partir ! Rien ne t'empêche… de les laisser et de nous rejoindre à nouveau, Kai ! Reviens parmi les Wolves, je t'en prie !

Tyson : Hein ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Et c'est qui au juste cette fille, hein Kai ?

Le bleuté ne dit rien, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots à prononcer. Ou peut-être réfléchissait-il à la proposition de Nina, aucun des deux autres ne savaient le dire.

Kai : C'est… ma petite sœur.

Tyson : Hein !

Nina : Non ! Je ne suis plus ta sœur, Kai ! Je refuse d'être la sœur de quelqu'un comme toi ! Mais peut-être que si… tu acceptais de revenir parmi nous, je pourrais y réfléchir.

Kai : …

Tyson : K-Kai ? Que…

Kai : Je vais y réfléchir.

Tyson : HEIN ?

Nina : Mouais… Nous verrons cela.

La demoiselle tourna les talons et reparti d'un pas rapide qui démontrait son agacement, laissant les deux BladeBreakers seuls dans la froide pièce à présent silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Tyson se permit finalement de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Tyson : Kai, qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? Qui est réellement cette fille et de quoi elle parle ? Qui sont les Wolves ? Tu vas tout de même pas nous laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Pas encore ?

Kai : Tyson…

Tyson : QUOI ?

Kai : Fermes-la.

Le plus jeune se tut alors, voyant que son capitaine était quelque peu troublé. Celui-ci fixait à présent ses pieds, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion, les traits de son visage reflétant une certaine inquiétude.

Kai : Tyson. Il y a des choses que je dois savoir, que je dois… découvrir. Et pour ça…

Tyson : … Oui ? Et pour ça… ?

Kai : Et pour ça, je dois faire… certains sacrifices.

_To be continued…_

* * *

N/A: Bon, je pense que vous l'aurez deviné, mais j'ai trouvé avec qui caser Tyson. :D

La suite ? Tout de suite !


	10. Secrets, ou comment s'isoler

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Secrets, ou comment s'isoler du reste du monde.**

Les BladeBreakers n'aimaient pas Moscou. Ils n'avaient rien en particulier contre la Russie même ou encore ses habitants, bien que les rares russes qu'ils connaissaient n'étaient pas les personnes les plus agréables du monde, mais cette ville semblait s'acharner sur eux avec une telle force qu'ils ne pouvaient que se sentir mal tant que le froid de cette ville les entourait. Ils avaient supporté tant de choses depuis qu'ils avaient posé les pieds dans cet endroit pour la deuxième fois qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'en conclure que la chance les avait totalement abandonné. Quoique la situation aurait pu être pire, le propriétaire de l'hôtel les avait juste mit dehors, il aurait pu les faire travailler pour payer les deux nuits qu'ils avaient passé illégalement dans l'une des chambres de l'établissement, ou encore porter plainte. Heureusement qu'ils étaient champions du monde de Beyblade et qu'ils avaient promis que Mr Dickenson se chargerait de tout rembourser dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Mais le problème de logement revenait sur le tapis. Car maintenant, même s'ils avaient l'argent pour, ce qui n'était pas le cas, ils ne pourraient pas partir pour diverses raisons. Pour commencer, Max était toujours chez les Demolotion Boys, probablement encore malade. Et puis…

Kenny : Tiens, Tyson.

L'interpellé releva la tête vers son ami, qui lui tendait ce qui ressemblait à un sandwich qu'il attrapa, se forçant à sourire en remerciement. Mais même l'estomac sur pattes qu'il était n'était pas d'humeur à manger. Kenny s'installa sur le banc à côté de lui, les deux restant silencieux pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ou en tout cas essayaient de manger. Les évènements de la veille trottait dans leurs têtes et étaient loin d'être des bonnes choses, ce qui était visible sur leurs traits fatigués et déprimés.

**Flash-back**

_**POV Tyson**_

_Quand je suis finalement retourné à la chambre d'hôtel, il était tard, Kenny et Ray, qui était apparemment rentré depuis un moment, me l'ont d'ailleurs fait remarqué. Mais ils ont vite su par mon air déprimé que quelque chose était arrivé. Je leur ai alors expliqué, ma rencontre avec Nina, mes recherches avec elle, puis l'abbaye où nous avons trouvé Kai, leur discussion… Puis les mots de Kai._

_Faire des sacrifices. Faire des sacrifices… Des sacrifices… Nous._

_Kai… Kai ne reviendra pas, que je leur ai dis. Et répété, car ils ne m'ont pas cru tout de suite. Kai va retourner auprès de ces Beybladeurs, les Wolves. J'ignore qui ils sont et ce qu'ils représentent pour Kai, si ce n'est cette fille, Nina, sa sœur. Peut-être que… c'est mieux pour lui d'être auprès d'elle mais…_

_Pourquoi ? Si au moins il me l'avait expliqué… Mais il ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix que de partir, de le laisser. Et j'ai traîné dans les rues froides jusqu'à cet instant. À vrai dire, j'étais un peu perdu aussi, j'ai eu du mal à retrouver mon chemin vers l'hôtel. Hum…_

**Fin du Flash-back**

Tyson : Crétin de Kai…

Kenny : … Ne t'en fais pas, Tyson. On va le retrouver et le ramener. Tout comme on l'a fait la fois où il nous a laissé pour les Demolition Boys, tu verra. Il finira bien par regretter.

Tyson : Hum ouais. Tu as raison.

Kenny réussi plus ou moins à apporter un espoir à son ami, et les deux sourirent avant de continuer leur maigre repas. Mais à vrai dire, Tyson était encore très inquiet et le binoclard était trop absorbé par un autre problème pour pouvoir lui remonter totalement le moral.

En effet, l'incident de la veille avec Ian ne le laissait pas en paix mais il n'allait pas prendre le risque d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Le fait que le Demolition Boy soit maladroit au point de se prendre un pied dans le tapis du salon et de s'étaler complètement sur le pauvre BladeBreaker, ainsi que le fait que ce dernier avait inconsciemment mais sûrement posé ses fines lèvres sur celles de l'autre, tout ceci ne regardait personne. Non, autant garder tout ceci pour lui.

Tyson : Kenny ?

Kenny : Heu-heu oui ?

Tyson : T'es tout rouge, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Kenny : Heu ou-oui, fait chaud ici. Ahah…

Tyson : Chaud ? T'aurais pas choppé la même crève que Max toi ?

Kenny : Heu non, ça va, t'inquiète…

Tyson : Ah bon.

Moment de silence durant lequel le pauvre Kenny reprenait son souffle et Tyson finissait son sandwich.

Tyson : Au fait, où crois-tu que Ray soit aller ?

**XxxxxX**

Ray était quelqu'un de naturellement calme. Dans n'importe quelle situation, il savait garder son sang-froid, réfléchir, anticiper, gardant un sérieux appréciable dans les moments difficiles, tout en étant quelqu'un d'agréable à côtoyer. Il était rare de le voir en colère, il en fallait beaucoup pour le pousser à bout et en général, il regrettait souvent de s'être mit en rogne après.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, il était dans une telle fureur noire que le grand Kai lui-même aurait fuit comme une fillette, queue entre les jambes, face au chinois. Ce dernier avait pourtant une posture normale, mains dans les poches de son gros manteau, yeux fixant intensément le sol enneigé, mais les ondes négatives qui se dégageaient de son être était si fortes que les passants n'osaient pas l'approcher, préférant changer de trottoir avec des regards inquiets.

Finalement, un passant s'approcha de lui, LE passant que le chinois attendait depuis plus d'une heure, CE passant qui traînait mollement des pieds d'un air pas très réveillé.

Ray : Bordel, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Ça fait une éternité que je t'attends ici, avec ce froid pas possible ! T'aurais pu avoir l'amabilité de te bouger un peu le cul, non ?

Bryan : Wouho, t'es enragé le matin, toi. Quelle agressivité pas très digne de ton image de mec calme. Tu devrais te détendre un peu. Tu veux une clope ?

Ray ne pu rien sortir d'autre de sa bouche qu'un grognement colérique alors que l'autre s'allumait une paisible cigarette sous son nez. Ce garçon aux cheveux violets avait un don particulier pour le mettre hors de lui et semblait s'y amuser en plus ! La veille, le chinois avait dû le supporter une bonne partie de l'après-midi et si ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait demandé de l'aide, jamais il ne se serrait forcé à rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi sadique et mesquin.

**Flash-back**

_Ray : Modifier ma toupie ? Pas de triche, hein._

_Bryan : Nan, c'est juste pour qu'elle puisse donner cet effet coupant à l'air en tournant, comme la mienne. Ça sera la seule chose à modifier, vu qu'elle est déjà assez rapide._

_Ray : Et… tu es sûr que je peux la confier à ce Jo' ?_

_Bryan : Évidemment. C'est un pote, laisses lui ta toupie une nuit et demain il t'aura installé la pièce qu'il te faut. Gratos en plus, vu qu'il me devait une faveur. Tu devrais me remercier._

_Ray : Mouais…_

_Bryan : Hey, fais moi un peu confiance, quoi._

_Ray : … Désolé de dire ça, mais tu n'es pas vraiment une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance._

_Bryan ne pu que lancer un regard noir au chinois avant que Jo' ne revienne de l'arrière boutique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient._

_Jo' : C'est une chouette toupie, dis donc. Celui qui l'a faite s'y connaît bien. Du coup ça devrait être rapide de trouver la pièce adéquate, mais j'ai d'autres clients qui passent avant, désolé. Il faudra donc repasser demain la chercher._

_Bryan : Merci, Jo'._

_Jo' : Pas de problème, vieux._

_Les deux Beybladeurs sortirent enfin de la boutique et le russe en profita pour allumer une clope, ce qui sauta aux yeux du chinois._

_Ray : Tu fumes ?_

_Bryan : … Ça m'arrive. Tu veux ?_

_Il tendit sa cigarette allumée vers l'autre afin de lui proposer une bouffée, une cigarette entière étant hors de question, vu leur prix élevé._

_Ray : Heu… Sans façon._

_Bryan : J'en étais sûr._

_Bryan ricana doucement, remettant l'objet cancérigène entre ses lèvres souriantes; un sourire amusé mais non moqueur, un sourire doux, comme celui qu'il émit la nuit où les deux garçons avaient passé la nuit dans le même lit. Un sourire qu'il lui allait à merveille, le rendant…_

_Ray : Adorable…_

_Bryan : Hein ?_

_Ray : R-rien, je me disais juste que… tu sembles bien plus émotif qu'auparavant, ça saute aux yeux._

_Bryan : … Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?_

_Ray : Ah. J'en étais sûr._

_Bryan : S-sûr de quoi ? Hey ! C'est quoi ce sourire débile ? Arrêtes ça tout de suite !_

_En effet, c'était au tour de Ray de sourire et même de rire amusé à la vue d'un Bryan perdant totalement son habituelle assurance et bégayant même. Et, oh, n'était-ce pas du rouge sur ses joues juste là ?_

_Ray : Ah, on dirait que j'ai même réussi à te gêner hein ? Ahah !_

_Le fou rire du chinois parti de plus belle dans les hauteurs tandis que le russe jurait, rouge de colère et, effectivement, de gêne._

_Bryan : Rah mais ta gueule putain, tout le monde nous regarde ! Hey ! Bordel, je vais te massacrer, tête de con ! Fermes-la !_

_Ray : Ahahahahah ! Ahah… Haaa… Désolé mais c'est si… hum, chou ? Ahahahahahah !_

_Bryan : Ch-chou ? Bordel de merde ! Rah pis merde, tu me le payera !_

_Le BladeBreaker s'arrêta difficilement, mais tenta tout de même de se calmer, fixant avec un grand sourire le visage furieux et vexé de l'autre._

_Bryan : Tssss… Rendez-vous ici demain pour récup' ta toupie. Et sois pas en retard !_

_Bryan lui donna une heure bien précise et tourna les talons pour enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Ray le regarda s'éloigner toujours souriant, puis fit de même._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Bryan : Bon, Jo' n'ouvre que l'aprèm donc on a encore une petite demi-heure avant de pouvoir récup' ta toupie.

Ray : Qu-quoi ? Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir aussi tôt alors ?

Bryan : Bah, pour te faire chier bien sûr.

On pouvait très distinctement voir le mot « meurtre » écrit en gros sur le front de Ray, mais cela n'eût pour effet que de faire rire le russe, un rire des plus sadiques, qui attira l'attention de tous les passants. C'était un rire effrayant, pourtant Ray avait l'impression d'y être habitué maintenant, au point de l'accepter en tant que trait particulier appartenant à Bryan. Ça ne le gênait plus maintenant. En se rendant compte de ça, sa colère s'abaissa doucement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un rire démoniaque provenant de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'il détestait pourrait le calmer.

Bryan : Muahahahahahah ! Haaa… Avoues que c'était quand même amusant ?

Ray : … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

Bryan : Eh bien. Il est temps que ma boniche personnelle se mette au travail, tu ne crois pas ?

Ray ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller bêtement, ce qui provoqua un autre fou rire cruel chez Bryan.

**XxxxxX**

Personne n'aime être malade. Sauf peut-être les gamins, pour échapper aux jours d'école et rester tranquille chez eux près de leurs mères attendrissantes. Mais Max n'était plus un gosse, de plus, son hyperactivité l'empêchait de se sentir bien dans un lit durant une si longue période. Et puis, savoir ses amis dehors, loin de lui le rendait mélancolique, sans parler du fait qu'il se trouvait dans la maison des Demolition Boys, qui, d'après ce qu'il savait d'eux, étaient loin d'être des personnes agréables.

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, alors que son regard se perdait dans la tisane qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains moites, tout ceci était passé en second plan dans sa liste des inquiétudes du jour. En effet, la seule chose qui le gênait et refusait d'ailleurs de sortir de ses pensées était la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Sa fièvre bouillonnante l'empêchait de se rappeler entièrement mais il se souvint des mots, du contact, surtout le contact et l'immense embarra qu'il avait ressenti. Embarra qu'il ressentait encore d'ailleurs, à chaque fois que Spencer entrait dans la pièce. Embarra que celui-ci semblait ressentir aussi.

**Flash-back**

_**POV Max**_

_Je ne me rappelle pas m'être déjà senti aussi mal auparavant. J'ai chaud mais je tremble d'un froid incontrôlable et __alors que mes halètements hantent mes oreilles, j'entends cette voix affolé au-dessus de moi. Spencer… Ma vue est trouble, je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage ou ce qu'il fait, je sens juste qu'il panique. Est-ce que je suis dans un état critique ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Je veux pas mourir. Non. Je veux pas._

_Une main se pose sur mon front. Quel touché agréable… Pourvu qu'il ne l'enlève pas, jamais. Si j'avais la force de lui dire__… Je tente tout de même d'étirer mon bras afin de poser ma main sur la sienne, peut-être comprendra-t-il. Il ne bouge pas, ne parle plus. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est la fin ? Mes yeux se ferment et je concentre alors toute mon attention sur cette délicieuse sensation provenant de ce doux contact. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple touché pourrait me faire autant de bien._

_Alors c'est un halètement plaintif qui quitte mes lèvres quand sa main se dégage de mon front. Je l'entend murmurer quelque chose dans un soupir puis de nouveau je sens son contact, sur ma nuque cette fois, qui me relève doucement et je grimace dû à l'effort. Je le sens tant bien que mal enlever mon haut de pyjama puis me reposer avant de s'attaquer au bas… Il me déshabille ? Entièrement ? Je n'ai pas vraiment la force de me questionner ou même de me sentir gêner, ces vêtements étaient de toute manière tellement humide de transpiration que ne plus les sentir collés sur ma peau est un vrai soulagement._

_Me revoilà sous les couvertures, nu mais j'ai déjà moins chaud. Par contre, c'est une autre sorte de chaleur qui m'envahit quand je sens quelque chose se glisser à mes côtés, un contact, le même que celui précédemment sur mon front et ma nuque, à présent entourant ma taille, se collant littéralement à moi. C'est doux mais… ce n'est pas du tissu. S-Spencer… Est-il… nu lui aussi ? P-Pourquoi je trouve cette sensation agréable ? D'un autre côté, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Une voix. Sa voix. Dans mon oreille. Qui me parle, qui me rassure. La sensation de gêne s'en va doucement sous les paroles de Spencer et mes yeux se referment une fois de plus. Je sens que je vais enfin pouvoir trouver un peu de repos._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Ce n'était pas un rêve, Max le savait pertinemment, et ses joues ne pouvaient que rougir en se remémorant cette étrange nuit. Toute l'attention que Spencer lui apportait… Il voulait le remercier. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment car la porte s'ouvrit avec rapidité, laissant place à un Tyson et un Kenny tout sourire, qui provoquèrent une joie sans nom au pauvre blond malade. Enfin il avait de la visite !

Et ses visiteurs leur racontèrent les derniers évènements, pas très agréables, ce qui fit rapidement disparaître la joie de Max. Ce dernier quand à lui garda tous les détails de sa guérison pour lui, mieux valait ne pas mettre Spencer dans une situation délicate après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Tyson : Tu ne vas pas mieux alors ?

Max : Pas vraiment… Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

Kenny : Et nous on est désolés de devoir te laisser ici, ça doit pas être facile non plus.

Max : Oh, ça va. Spencer… prend bien soin de moi, je vous assure.

Tyson : Il a intérêt !

: Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ici ?

Les BladeBreakers se tournèrent vers la porte pour y voir Tala accompagné de Spencer et de Ian, qui fit vite demi-tour en voyant Kenny.

Tyson : On est venus rendre visite à Max, on a le droit quand même nan ?

Tala : Où est Kai ?

Tyson : …

Kenny : Kai ne fait… temporairement plus parti de notre équipe.

Tala : Pardon ?

Tyson : Il a rejoint certains gars appelés Wolves.

Tala : … Pauvre connard…

Tyson : QUOI ?

Mais le roux quitta précipitamment la pièce, puis la maison après avoir enfilé son manteau, alors ce fut Spencer qui stoppa un Tyson en furie.

Spencer : Il parlait de Kai.

Tyson : Tsssss… Il connaît ces gars ?

Spencer : Nous les connaissons, oui. Alex en fait parti.

Tyson : Hein ?

Max : Spencer… Tu pourrais… nous expliquer, s'il te plait ?

Les co-équipiers du blond furent un peu surpris du ton doux que celui-ci employait pour s'adresser au Demolition Boy. Pourtant, cela semblait marcher car Spencer soupira d'un air résigné, comme s'il ne pouvait rien refuser au malade à présent.

Spencer : Je vais essayer.

**XxxxxX**

Bryan : T'es vraiment un piètre voleur.

Ray : Fermes-la, on va nous repérer.

Le chinois jeta encore un regard furtif du coin de la ruelle où les deux se trouvaient. Apparemment, les poursuivants étaient partis. Il soupira alors à pleins poumons, leur course l'ayant drôlement fatigué et essayant par la même occasion de faire partir sa honte, mais rien à faire.

Bryan avait vraiment des idées tordues. En fait, Bryan était déjà quelqu'un de tordu à la base. Et le terme de « chieur » lui allait à merveille d'ailleurs. Ray commençait sérieusement à croire que celui qui avait inventé l'expression « Les malheurs des uns fait le bonheur des autres » était un proche de Bryan. En effet, il prenait un malin plaisir à voir les autres souffrir. Et le chinois était loin, très loin d'être une personne capable de le comprendre.

De plus, quand Ray lui avait proposé de devenir sa boniche en échange d'un entraînement au Beyblade, celui-ci ne se doutait pas que Bryan lui demanderait de faire de telles choses.

Le BladeBreaker avait dû d'abord trouver un marchant de rue, bien au chaud dans une petite cabane en bois, vendant principalement des cafés et des marrons chauds en cette froide saison, mais possédant d'autres choses, comme par exemple, des glaces. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un chinois vienne lui en demander deux de différents parfums alors que la température extérieure était bien en dessous de zéro. Ray força alors le pauvre homme à farfouiller dans un petit congélo pour trouver les fameuses glaces, puis dans des boîtes pour trouver les connes en biscuit, pour finalement faire deux glaces compliqué à la demande du Beybladeur. Et, comme ordonné par Bryan sous peine de ne pas l'entraîner, il dû s'enfuir sans payer au moment où le marchant replaçait les glaces dans le congélateur.

Évidemment, courir avec une glace dans chaque main sans les faire tomber, ce n'est pas évident et certains passants qui avaient vu la scène suivirent Ray pour l'arrêter, ainsi que Bryan qui se mit à courir à son tour en voyant le spectacle. Mais apparemment, ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Ray : Quelle idée…

Le russe l'ignora, se jetant sur sa précieuse glace et la dévorant à pleines dents. Ray observa quelques instant cette scène unique d'un Bryan souriant comme un enfant face à une simple glace et attaqua finalement la sienne, à présent plus détendu.

Ray : C'est froid.

Bryan : Évidemment, c'est une glace, abruti.

Ray : Manger une glace alors qu'il fait froid c'est… bizarre.

Bryan : Oui. Mais ce qui est bizarre est forcément attirant.

Attirant…

Oui. Cet instant partagé avec Bryan était plus qu'étrange, mais Ray savait à présent pourquoi malgré tout il ne se sentait pas mal. Simplement parce que, malgré son caractère bizarre, le russe avait quelque chose d'attirant.

Bryan : Pourquoi tu souris aussi stupidement ?

Ray : Rien. Je me disais juste que cette glace est plutôt bonne, malgré le froid. Donc j'en conclu que ce qui est bizarre et attirant peut aussi être agréable ?

Bryan : … Tu dis vraiment des conneries.

Ray : Moui, tu commences à déteindre sur moi je crois.

Les injures que balança Bryan furent si fortes, que les deux garçons ne purent finir leurs glaces, car les poursuivants les avaient retrouvés en suivant les cris…

_To be continued…_

* * *

N/A: Roh putain ce que j'ai adoré écrire ce chap ! Entre Ray et Bryan qui s'aiment plus qu'ils ne l'osent se l'avouer et la relation entre Spencer et Max qui devient chaude-bouillante… Rah ! :D

La suite ? Hum, je sais pas, vous avez été sages aujourd'hui ? Pas du tout ? Bonne réponse ! Voici la suite !


	11. Souvenirs passés

Et encore un ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Souvenirs passés**

**Flash-back**

_Durant le tournoi européen, à la plus grande surprise de Tala, Kai avait trahi son équipe pour se joindre aux Demolition Boys. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que celui-ci les côtoyait tous les jours et dormait à l'abbaye. C'était à ce moment-là que le rouquin supporta les plus longues insomnie__s de toute sa vie._

_D'ailleurs, cette nuit-là, il ne dormait pas._

_Maintenant qu'il était devenu le capitaine de son équipe, sélectionné pour représenter son pays lors du tournoi, Tala avait eu droit, comme le reste de son équipe, à une chambre rien qu'à lui et bien que ce fut un solitaire invétéré, la compagnie de Bryan durant les nuits difficiles comme celle-ci, lui manquait au point de lui arracher une discrète larme qui roula lentement le long de sa joue droite._

_Mais ce n'était pas tout. Allongé dans son lit, agrippant son oreiller de ses deux mains, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas la force de chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Car quand son esprit osait s'égarer dans un univers plus paisible, la douleur lui rappelait aussitôt ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant._

_D'abord, ces soi-disant expériences sur son propre corps. Une vraie torture. Torture durant laquelle il avait eu le malheur de broncher. Et puis… Cette dispute avec Kai, cet arrogant petit salopard qui arrivait si bien à mettre le roux hors de lui._

_Deux erreurs, qui n'échappèrent pas aux yeux vigilants de Boris. Comment Tala Ivanov OSAIT faire de telles erreurs quelques jours avant la grande finale ? Il allait lui faire regretter, et Tala le supplierait de le pardonner, en larmes et à genoux._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que Boris pratiquait de tels… Actes ? Attouchements ? Viols… sur le pauvre corps du garçon, et celui-ci se maudissait de ne pas réussir à s'y habituer. Il se sentait déjà en milles morceaux et cela depuis des années alors comment quelqu'un arrivait encore à le briser d'avantage ?_

_Et quelques heures après, il continuait bêtement de pleurer. Il haïssait tellement ces larmes… Il haïssait sa faiblesse… Et ce qu'il restait de son cœur._

_Tala ne put retenir un sursaut en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et voir l'imposante silhouette de Boris y pénétrer. Non… Venez-t-il pour une nouvelle punition, une nouvelle… « session » ? Il devait… Oui, il devait garder son calme, rester le plus impassible possible, peut-être qu'ainsi l'homme l'épargnerait. Mais alors que son visage tentait tant bien que mal de rester neutre, ses mains, toujours agrippées à l'oreiller tremblaient incontrôlablement et si le roux n'en avait pas besoin pour jouer au Beyblade, il les aurait très volontiers coupées en cet instant même._

_Mais le garçon se calma automatiquement en voyant que Boris n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné… de Kai ?_

_Boris : Kai a besoin d'une chambre et je pense que tu as des excuses à lui faire après votre petite querelle de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le sourire qu'afficha l'homme n'était pas rassurant du tout et Tala avala de travers. Ça plus son aspect apeuré qu'il avait du mal à cacher, tout ça sauta aux yeux du bleuté mais celui resta silencieux et immobile, même après que Boris soit parti en leur lançant un « bonne nuit » sur un ton ironique._

_Ce fut Tala le premier à briser le silence, quand il déclara après un long soupir las :_

_Tala : Tu peux dormir du côté gauche du lit. Mais t'as pas intérêt à me donner des coups de pieds ou encore ronfler, sinon tu t'installes dans la douche._

_Kai ne répondit rien, regardant l'autre se recoucher et fermer les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Il se dirigea alors de son côté du lit, enlevant les vêtements superflus pour dormir, n'ayant pas de pyjama comme le roux, gardant tout de même son t-shirt et son caleçon, et s'allongea à son tour mais resta tout aussi éveillé que son compagnon de lit._

_Tala : Tsss !_

_Kai : … Quoi ?_

_Tala : Tu m'fais chier !_

_Kai : J'ai rien fais._

_Tala : Rah, ta gueule ! Ta simple présence m'énerve !_

_Tala se redressa brutalement, ce qui eût pour effet de réveiller toute la douleur de son corps qui s'était pourtant quelque peu calmée. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et une pénible plainte s'échappa malgré lui de sa bouche. Une main se posa instantanément sur sa hanche gauche, là où les griffes de Boris l'avaient férocement agrippé durant les longs et tranchants va-et-vient de leur session._

_Kai : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_Tala : R-rien, c'est rien._

_Kai : Tala._

_Tala : C'est rien j'te dis ! Ah- !_

_Le bleuté força l'autre à retirer sa main et souleva son haut pour y voir des traces d'ongles__, sanglantes, déchirant la peau blanche auparavant si parfaite et pure. Tala le repoussa rapidement, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en tournant le dos à l'autre, haletant, comme si tout contact humain lui était insupportable. Une certaine peur était lisible dans ses yeux, ce genre de situation inconfortable ne devait JAMAIS arriver à quelqu'un d'aussi froid que Tala Ivanov. Mais réussir à cacher le déchirement et le souvenir sale d'un viol, ça prenait du temps, même pour lui._

_Et maintenant, LA question le hantait : Comment Kai allait-il réagir ? Allait-il… se moquer de lui, le rabaisser ? S'en foutre ? Le rassurer peut-être. Non, certainement pas. Et plus l'atmosphère silencieuse prenait place, plus le rouquin se sentait oppressé__, écrasé, pas une honte et humiliation sans nom mais aussi par un mal-être si profond et trop récent pour être caché, même à quelqu'un d'aussi odieux que Kai Hiwatari._

_Saloperies de sanglots, il n'arrivait pas à les étouffer, même dos à l'autre, celui-ci ne pouvait que les entendre. C'était déjà dur de se calmer en étant totalement seul mais avec la présence de quelqu'un juste derrière lui c'était juste impossible. Il aurait tout donné pour une réaction, qu'elle quelle soit, de la part du bleuté, mais rien. Aucun son, aucun mouvement._

_Tala tenta alors de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Kai et vit que celui-ci, toujours en position assise dans le lit, regardait fixement devant lui. Il pu voir une certaine gêne dans ses yeux, gêne qu'il n'exprimait absolument pas, mais au moins le bleuté n'avait aucun signe de moquerie visible, c'était déjà ça._

_Le temps passait et les sanglots du roux se firent de moins en moins entendre. Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal et de temps à autre, une manche de pyjama venait essuyer ses yeux trop humides. Il reprit une position plus confortable également, sa crispation commençant à lui provoquer des crampes déplaisantes, se rasseyant droit dans le lit. Kai en profita pour l'observer en coin, puis détourna la tête avant de parler._

_Kai : … Désolé._

_Et forcement, quand Kai Hiwatari s'excuse devant vous, vous ne pouvez qu'être étonné, même si vous êtes réputé sans-cœur._

_Tala : Dé-désolé ?_

_Kai : Tu n'as pas à supporter tout ce qu'il te fait subir._

_Tala : … Et TU n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire._

_Kai : Tu as changé._

_Tala : Ah ? Je croyais que tu avais perdu la mémoire ?_

_Kai : Il m'arrive… que certaines choses me reviennent. Vaguement._

_Un discret hoquet de surprise de la part du roux. Se pourrait-il… qu'il se souvienne… ?_

_Tala : Bah… Tout le monde changerait en vivant cet enfer._

_Kai : … Non._

_Tala : Hum ?_

_Kai : C'est quelque chose d'autre qui t'a poussé… à accepter cette situation, je me trompe ?_

_Le regard perçant de Kai scrutait les yeux bleus encore humides d'un Tala visiblement surpris. Alors… il s'en souvenait vraiment ? La raison pour laquelle le rouquin avait accepté d'intégrer cette abbaye et s'était donné tout ce mal pour devenir le capitaine de l'équipe, supportant entraînement, expériences, tortures et même viols ?_

_Kai : Je ne me souviens pas… Pas vraiment. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi tu me hais tant ou même pourquoi je te hais. Je peux juste dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec nos dernières disputes, notre rivalité actuelle n'est que le résultat d'évènements passés, bien avant qu'on ne soit ce qu'on est devenus… n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le roux ne pouvait répondre. Kai avait totalement raison. Mais il ne se souvenait pas des détails, ce qui provoqua une certaine tristesse désespérée au plus profond de son cœur qu'il croyait pourtant mort._

_Kai : Tala._

_Il sentait cette tristesse se transformer en haine. En haine contre lui, Kai Hiwatari, alors que des scènes du passé rejouaient dans sa tête._

_Kai : Tala, s'il te plait._

_Comment arrivait-il à faire ressentir de telles choses au roux ? Pourtant, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un prétentieux fils de riche à la recherche du pouvoir. Aucun intérêt. Mais il arrivait à faire naître des sentiments étranges chez Tala que lui-même ne pouvait nommer et ça le rendait fou. Encore plus que n'importe quelle peine, que n'importe quelle douleur._

_Kai : Tala, dis moi. S'il te plait._

_Tala : … Tu nous as quittés pour rejoindre une équipe plus forte._

_Kai : … Vraiment ? Alors, j'ai vraiment fais ça ?_

_Tala : Oui. Puis tu les as quitté pour rejoindre l'abbaye, où tu savais qu'un puissant spectre se trouvait. Tu as passé ta stupide enfance à courir après la puissance._

_Kai : … Tout comme toi._

_Tala ne pouvait le nier. Mais ce n'était pas la puissance elle-même qu'il recherchait. Non, maintenant qu'il en parlait, la même sensation de l'époque lui revenait. Ce besoin d'être fort pour… attirer l'attention. Celle des autres mais surtout celle d'un être qui ne s'intéressait qu'au pouvoir, lui, Kai Hiwatari. Le roux s'était dit que s'il devenait puissant, peut-être que Kai aurait à nouveau des yeux pour lui._

_Il secoua rapidement sa tête afin de faire partir cette désagréable sensation. Non, maintenant qu'il était le capitaine des Demolition Boys et futur champion du monde, il n'avait plus besoin de l'attention de ce…_

_Tala : Monstre. Tu es… un monstre. Encore une fois tu as abandonné ton équipe pour ce stupide spectre. Comment peux-tu être aussi… froid. Aussi froid que… que je désirais l'être et pourtant tu m'horripile, alors pourquoi… pourquoi je cherche encore tant à te ressembler… ?_

_Kai : Tala… ?_

_Tala : FERMES-LA ! Je gagnerais ce foutu championnat ! Et après, c'est toi qui désireras tant que j'ai la pitié de regarder ton pauvre petit être insignifiant ! Tu m'envieras et tu t'en voudras de m'avoir abandonné, à un tel point que la folie t'emportera !_

_Tala se choqua lui-même par ses paroles quand il se tut enfin, reprenant son souffle. Il sentait le regard surpris et interrogateur de Kai mais n'osait à présent plus lui faire face._

_Kai : Tala, je… t'ai abandonné ?_

_Tala : … Retournes auprès de ton équipe, Kai. Je suis… le résultat de ton avidité pour le pouvoir. As-tu… vraiment envie de faire plus de dégâts ? As-tu vraiment envie… de continuer d'être ce monstre qui me hante ?_

_Kai : …_

_Et ainsi se termina leur discussion, Tala regretta ses mots encore longtemps après et pourtant, grâce à lui, cette nuit là Kai ne dormi pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. S'il avait finalement réintégré les BladeBreakers, c'était grâce à Tyson et les autres mais pas seulement. Tala y avait été pour beaucoup aussi. Mais jamais après ça il ne l'avoua. Les deux russes n'en parleraient d'ailleurs plus et reprirent leurs vieilles habitudes comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Mais cette nuit resta inévitablement gravé dans leurs mémoires._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Comment pouvait-il faire une telle chose ? Répéter sans cesse les mêmes erreurs ? Vouloir toujours plus et plus encore ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce foutu Kai Hiwatari pouvait bien avoir dans le crâne ?

Tala courrait aussi vite que ses jambes et l'épaisse couche de neige le lui permettaient. Si Kai avait décidé de se joindre aux Wolves, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

Les Snow Wolves.

Malgré que ce fût une simple équipe de rues, leurs dégâts étaient tels que leur nom était connu partout à Moscou et alentours. Ils avaient les meilleures toupies, car leur capitaine était suffisamment friqué pour offrir à son équipe les dernières pièces tout juste sorties. Grâce à ça et à leur cruelle façon de jouer, ils étaient vite devenus comme les leaders des duels de rues, donnant les ordres et appliquant les rares règles et gare à ceux qui osaient leur barrer la route. Ils étaient également les organisateurs des quelques tournois réservés aux plus grands tricheurs et jusqu'à présent, ils en restaient les champions.

On les surnommait les loups, les Wolves. Et on les craignait.

Tala arriva enfin à la ruelle désiré et son flair ne le trompa pas, non seulement Kai était là mais également toute l'équipe des Snow Wolves. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, mais ne le montra pas, laissant plutôt parler sa haine.

Tala : Kai !

L'interpellé se retourna vers le roux, ainsi que les quatre autres personnes présentes. Il y avait Nina mais aussi Alex, un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs cachés sous une casquette de même couleur puis un autre aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Les cinq se trouvaient autour du Beystadium, dans la même rue en cul-de-sac où Kai avait revue sa sœur deux jours auparavant.

Tala : Bordel Kai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ton équipe t'attend chez moi.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se plaça devant lui, lui barrant la route, provoquant un duel de regard avec le roux.

Tala : Dégages, Syde.

Garçon blond : Ah, désolé Tala mais… Kai est déjà avec son équipe. Il vient de passer le test pour intégrer les Snow Wolves et il a réussi. C'est un loup maintenant.

Tala : Tssss… Kai ! Arrêtes de faire le con et ramènes-toi !

Kai : Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Matt.

Tala : C'est de la merde !

Kai : Non. Juste la vérité.

Le roux cessa son duel de regards avec Syde pour fixer Kai, espérant voir un quelconque signe de blague sur ses traits mais il n'y vit rien de tel.

Tala : Kai… Tu vas pas recommencer, hein ? Te fous pas de ma gueule, Kai ! Comment tu peux faire ça alors que-… alors que… !

Syde : Tu l'as entendu non ? Dégages.

Tala : Ta gueule. Kai ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça à ton équipe après tout ça ! T'as vraiment envie de redevenir un monstre ? Ce foutu monstre qui ne sait que briser les autres ?

Alex : Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce con ? T'es pathétique mon pauvre Taloche ! Ahah !

C'est vrai, personne n'imaginait Tala parler ainsi ouvertement et seul Kai pouvait comprendre ses paroles. Mais il ne dit rien, préférant lui tourner le dos en réponse. Alors le roux su qu'il était inutile d'insister, du moins pour le moment. La seule chose qu'il aurait obtenue aurait été une violente bagarre et étant seul, il n'allait pas risquer de les provoquer d'avantage.

**XxxxxX**

Spencer : Ils sont au nombre de quatre. Vous avez vu Nina, la frangine de Kai. Faut se méfier de sa tête d'ange à celle-là. Alex est un sale petit vaniteux, pas grand-chose à dire de plus sur lui. Ensuite il y a Syde et Matt, le premier est un vrai bagarreur, certains le traite de psychopathe, mais je dirais simplement qu'il a pas eu une enfance facile et que ça a vachement déteint sur son caractère de chien. Quand à Matt, c'est le capitaine, il est redoutable. Il n'a jamais supporté que son père refuse qu'il devienne Beybladeur donc il s'est vengé en créant son équipe de rue et en foutant le bordel dans Moscou. Il est calculateur et manipulateur, en plus d'être sacrément riche.

Les BladeBreakers présents, c'est-à-dire, Kenny, Tyson et Max, écoutèrent avec attention ce que Spencer leur racontait à propos des Snow Wolves. Apparemment, Kai avait déjà fait parti de cette équipe il avait bien longtemps puis les avait abandonnés pour rejoindre l'abbaye, refusant que même sa sœur l'accompagne. Apparemment, la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça était le Black Dranzer. En sachant cela, ils se rappelèrent la fois où Kai avait fait la même chose avec eux. Ils avaient espéré qu'il avait à présent changé mais… Mais leur capitaine venait une fois de plus de les laisser tomber…

Tyson : Il faut le retrouver, il doit y avoir une explication derrière tout ça et il va nous la donner.

Spencer : Tala est certainement parti le chercher, vous devriez attendre son retour. De toute manière, il est difficile de savoir où il est.

Kenny : Mais on a pas vraiment le temps d'attendre les bras croisés ici, on a même plus d'endroit où dormir.

Spencer : … Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici.

Tyson : Oh, vraiment ?

Spencer : Oui. Je m'arrangerais avec les autres. Votre ami chinois n'est plus avec vous ?

Tyson : Ah, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui et nous a donné rendez-vous ici en fin d'après-midi. On savait pas quoi faire en attendant donc on est venus plus tôt.

Spencer : Vachement plus tôt…

Tyson : Eheh mais ça n'a pas d'importance vu qu'on va dormir ici finalement.

Le grand blond soupira, sachant d'avance que Tala le tuerait en sachant qu'il avait permis aux BladeBreakers de rester ici. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Et puis, après la nuit dernière, il avait du mal à rester seul avec Max, ce qui l'aidait pas mal vu que les deux autres restèrent près du blond malade tout le reste de l'après-midi.

**XxxxxX**

Bryan : Alors, elle est pas classe ?

Ray observait sa toupie maintenant que la nouvelle pièce était en place. Son sourire en disait long, en effet, l'aspect tranchant qu'elle possédait à présent était, comme le disait si bien le russe, assez classe et le chinois n'en était pas peu fier.

Bryan : Bon, par contre, elle risque d'être dure à maîtriser au début, je suppose que tu t'en doutes. Faudra exercer ton lancé pour qu'elle soit assez rapide sans se casser la gueule. Comme ça…

Bryan sorti sa propre toupie de sa poche et la plaça sur son lanceur. Il avait choisi un terrain de jeu de sketteurs pour leur entraînement, celui-ci étant vide par temps de neige, mais les deux Beybladeurs durent dégager un peu de la matière blanche et froide pour avoir un espace suffisamment plat. Maintenant que l'endroit était adapté à un entraînement de Beyblade et que personne ne passait dans les parages, ils allaient pouvoir se défouler à volonté, principalement Bryan qui s'en donna à cœur joie, lançant Falborg de telle sorte, que la toupie sembla fendre l'air dans un sifflement aigu.

Bryan : Tu vois ?

Ray avait analysé chacun de ses mouvements et se concentrait maintenant sur la rotation de la toupie. Celle-ci était rapide et légère, touchant à peine le sol et pourtant droite comme un i. Autour d'elle, l'air était brassé au point de devenir tranchant comme des lames de rasoir. Pour preuve, Bryan saisi un bout de bois tombé d'une branche d'arbre et le jeta, visant le centre du mini cyclone que sa toupie provoquait. Immédiatement, le bâton fut tranché en trois morceaux et repoussé quelques mètres plus loin.

Bryan : Impressionnant hein ? Bon, évidemment, quand la toupie est en mouvement et petit à petit qu'elle perd de la vitesse, sa force est diminuée, c'est sûr. Mais c'est une sacrée protection et une redoutable attaque.

Ray : Merci, j'ai pu le constater quand je t'ai affronté.

Le russe perdit de sa gaieté en entendant ces mots, tandis que Ray continuait de fixer avec attention la toupie tournoyante. Et quelques minutes passèrent avant que Bryan ne lâche un énorme soupir.

Ray : Que se passe-t-il ?

Bryan : Rien, juste… Effaces ce foutu jour de ta mémoire, tu veux.

Ray : Ce jour ?

Bryan : Ouais. La finale. Notre duel.

Ray : Oh… ?

C'est vrai. Les Demolition Boys avait perdus. Bryan avait perdu. Ray l'avait vaincu. Et puis, les BladeBreakers étaient maintenant champions du monde alors qu'eux n'étaient plus rien aux yeux du monde. Le chinois chercha ses mots avec précaution.

Ray : Mais… ça vous a permit de partir de cet endroit, non ?

Bryan : …

Ray : Je veux dire… Même si votre vie n'est pas… Enfin, si vous semblez avoir du mal à vous en sortir… Enfin, je veux dire… C'est pas facile mais vous vous démerdez bien et-

Bryan : Ray.

Ray : Hein ?

Bryan : Ta gueule.

Ray avait l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible. C'est vrai que le russe était plus émotif qu'avant mais il semblait ne toujours pas vouloir montrer un quelconque sentiment négatif, mise à part la colère. Tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à de la tristesse ne devait **pas** faire surface. Et ça, le chinois ne le supportait bizarrement pas. En quoi ça le concernait ? Absolument en rien. Ou alors, au contraire. Il avait tellement haït ce garçon, alors que ce n'était pas dans ses gênes d'être désagréable avec les autres, que Ray sentait comme un besoin de lui donner une seconde chance et surtout, un besoin de faire tout pour que Bryan la saisisse.

Ray : Non.

Bryan : Hum ?

Ray : Je refuse d'effacer ce jour de ma mémoire. Oui, vous avez perdu et notre victoire a beau avoir apporté beaucoup de choses bénéfiques, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour vous et je n'ai pas à juger que votre situation est meilleure maintenant pour me donner bonne conscience.

Bryan : Fermes-la !

Ray : Non ! Au fond je ne sais rien de vous. Je ne sais rien… de toi et je ne te demanderais rien mais je refuse d'oublier. Je refuse d'oublier celui que tu étais avant, ce Bryan si froid et cruel qui n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer pour une simple victoire, et les blessures et douleurs que j'ai endurées… que tu m'as faites endurer pour pouvoir gagner ce match, je ne peux pas oublier.

Bryan : MAIS TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE OUI ?

Il ne supportait pas… Bryan ne pouvait supporter le souvenir de ce jour, de ce qu'il était en ce temps-là. Il agrippa violemment Ray par le col, menaçant de le frapper du poing, se demandant d'ailleurs ce qui pouvait bien le retenir. Malgré ça, le chinois continuait de sortir ces mots douloureux aux oreilles du russe, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

Ray : Je ne veux pas oublier, Bryan ! Parce que… Parce que c'est grâce à cet horrible souvenir que je peux voir à quel point tu as changé aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser égoïstement que ça va mieux pour vous car tu montres finalement et ouvertement qu'en fait tu es quelqu'un de… bien. Et… au fond je… je crois que je t'apprécie réellement.

Bryan : …

Pourquoi ? Ces mots, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça, bon dieu ! Jamais, jamais personne ne pouvait apprécier quelqu'un comme lui ! Quelqu'un d'aussi sadique, d'aussi cruel, d'aussi froid ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les yeux de Ray face à lui étaient emplie d'une sincérité si pure, si… profonde ? Bryan était submergé par ce regard, il ne pouvait que le fixer intensément, son esprit totalement off et son corps immobile, tenant pourtant toujours aussi fermement le col du chinois.

Ce fut sa toupie qui s'arrêta finalement pour tomber raide au sol dans un faible bruit qui le réveilla et son premier réflexe, après un court sursaut fut de braquer son poing une fois de plus, menaçant l'autre, qui ne fit rien d'autre que fermer les yeux, attendant le coup jugé bien mérité.

Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Un grognement plaintif et un claquement de langue se firent entendre et le col de Ray fut relâché. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux doucement et pu voir Bryan, le dos tourné, s'allumant une cigarette dans des gestes agacés.

Ray : … Bryan ?

Bryan : Ta gueule et lances ta toupie. Faudrait ptet songer à le commencer, ce foutu entraînement.

Ray ne pu retenir un faible sourire. Puis inspira profondément avant de se mettre en position de lancer…

_To be continued…_

* * *

N/A: Pouah, foutu Flash-back qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Mais bon, au moins c'est fait et le résultat me plait. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également. :)

Ouuuuh comment j'aime mon petit Ray et mon petit Bryan ! J'aurais jamais cru autant aimer ce couple. La musique « Angels » de Robbie Williams m'a d'ailleurs bien inspirée pour écrire le passage avec ces deux-là.

La suite est partiellement faite, mais comme je vais déménager très prochainement, je ne devrais pas pouvoir la poster tout de suite. J'essayerais de faire au plus vite mais bon, je ne promet rien. Ce que je peux promettre par contre c'est qu'elle aura le premier lemon ! :D

À la prochaine !


End file.
